I want to be Maou English version
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: A young man who has no purpose in life is recruited by the Sitri clan demon, will he find the purpose of his life after becoming a devil? Find out more here. Update every monday!
1. Chapter 1

Highschool dxd belongs to Icei Ishibumi Chapter 1 recruitment of new members

Sona sitri pov

I am currently drinking tea with my onee-sama after watching the Sekiryutei's issei fight against the Riser Phenomen to release Rias from the engagement she didn't want.

"Sona-tan you have to find a new pawn for your family, you know Rias-tan has shown the greatness of his new slave namely Issei the Sekiryutei".

That statement came from the mouth of onee-samaku namely serafall leviathan why he did not use the name 'sitri' behind his name because he was a maou in the underworld who had the title 'leviathan'.

"I know it's onee-sama, I didn't expect last night the Sekiryutei came to pick up and saved her from an unwanted engagement".  
"Because of that you have to find a new family member to strengthen your group, Rias-tan's group is already reliable, sekiryutei, what about your group?"  
"Well, onee-sama, I'll think about your suggestion later."

After a brief conversation that with my onee-sama, I immediately went to the human world to return to my family in the human world.  
Along the way I thought back to what I was talking with my onee-samas about new pawn and something that could be relied upon.

"Pawn is new and something reliable, huh? I know that Rias already has it in the future he is an enemy that should be wary of but I also should not demean my existing family '

When I think about it, I see someone fighting with fallen angels. the fallen angel attacked the young man by showering him with a spear of light and the young man was able to avoid the rain of the spear of light. But suddenly the fallen angel slid towards him quickly and immediately stabbed him without the young man avoiding it.

"It's nice to play chases with you but this is the end. You want to be angry, please be angry at your destiny that must die in my hands hahaha"

I could not resist my emotions a fallen angel attacked someone who was not even able to fight him, i directly attack him with my water magic but he easily avoided it.

"Woi, who are you meddling in my business!"

"Cih managed to dodge, then how about this one [Water splash]."

When it was created a whirlpool around me and from the whirlpool was formed a tendril that resembled a whip, and attacked the fallen angel. That fallen angel avoiding it by drifting up so, that it was too out of reach. But that I waited, because I had prepared something for him.

"The target is in a trap,  
[Ice Javelin] "

At that moment I focused the whirlpool around me into my right hand, after collecting and I converted it so that it changed its shape from liquid to solid. and formed an ice spear and immediately threw it towards the fallen angel, the ice spear shot quickly towards the fallen angel and turned it into black feathers.

"Heh, just beating it makes me have to use 3 attacks, it's because I think too much about onee-sama's words. About new pawn and something reliable"

Then I saw the young man who had been covered in blood due to the attack of the fallen angel, when I looked closer I was surprised because he was still breathing even though he had been hit by an attack from a fallen angel earlier.

'This person is not careless if he is an ordinary human he must have immediately died after receiving an attack from a fallen angel, could it be that he has a sacred gear inside his body.'

(The Sacred Gear is a sacred artifact given by God in the gospel to facilitate everyday human work. In some cases there are some sacred gear which are said to be able to kill God itself, and for this category it is usually called a Longinus divided into 13 artifacts. Belonging to Issei the Sekiryutei is the fifth order Longinus in any of the 13 artifacts. The demons hoping at least in their clan there are Longinus owners so they recruit people, who have the potential to have sacred gear by turning them into demons using evil pieces).

'Alright I will try my luck by reincarnating him into a demon'

At this moment I took out the box containing my evil piece, all that was left of the box were 3 pawn pieces and 1 rook piece. Then 1 glowing pawn approaching the young man.

"So he numbered 1 Pawn, well, there's no harm in trying luck, I'll reincarnate it in my family.  
I'm sona sitri!  
Nobility from the Sitri family.  
With this, tie a contract with your soul.  
And changed you into my family in the name of the Sitri nobles."

I saw that 1 pawn paw glowed and entered the young man's body, after I finished the contract spell to turn it into a demon. After I finished I had to take it to the student room for treatment.

All readers, this is the I Want to be Maou fanfic in English, i hope it doesn't dissapoint, please support and advise. And for season 2 it's still on going in Indonesian. 


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool dxd belongs to icchei ishibumi

Chapter 2 A charming girl

Normal pov

A black-eyed young man was lying down after being helped and reincarnated as a devil again, by the student council president who was the younger sister of Maou Leviathan she was the genius in tactics and was good at playing chess namely Sona Sitri.

Tsubaki Shinra the Queen in Sona's group could only be shocked when the king brought a foreign young man into the student council room, even more so the young man was unconscious.

Sona Pov

"You owe me an explanation, Kaichou," Tsubaki said with a serious face.

"Yes, I understand Tsubaki! I'll explain now," I replied

"That must be kaichou," she cut it.

"I found this young man being chased and fighting with fallen angels. He was able to survive but it seemed like he was exhausted and at that moment the fallen angel thrust Light Spear towards him," I explained.

"Then how can he still survive, are you reincarnating him into a demon," Tsubaki responded.

I nodded my head after hearing my Queen's response, I thought she must have understood what I was thinking.

"Tsubaki! Do you know what this young man's name is?" I asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, he is a 2nd-class student with Issei the Sekiryuutei and his name is Kurogane Ikki, kaichou." she replied.

"Kurogane Ikki, huh?" I murmured.

"What's wrong, Kaichou?" Asked Tsubaki with a probing face, which was a rare thing for her, when she saw I had an interest in something.

"Nothing, I just want to know the strength of what attracted me to this young man," I replied.

"I hope he isn't worse than Saji either about strength or attitude," she hoped.

"Yes, that is also my hope," I replied

Normal Pov

They also spent the night discussing a little and going to bed, the morning was a new beginning for all creatures including Ikki he woke up with a weak condition and did not understand what happened to him.

Suddenly he was surprised by a girl who slept beside him. The girl's face was cute when she slept, just watching it made her heart beat faster than the clock. His brain processes what actually happened last night? Did he play with this girl last night?

"Wait! Why am I here and it's impossible for me to play with this woman last night, right?" He muttered as sweat dripped down his cheeks in panic.

He gulped heavily because he didn't remember anything about the incident last night, and suddenly he heard someone who had woken up.

"Engghh," the voice came out of her mouth while opening his eyes slowly showing her beautiful lavender eyes.

"O, O, Ohayou ojousama what happened to me last night? And why can I be here. I'm sorry because I don't remember anything." Ikki answered nervously, because he knew who was in front of him right now.

'I'm in big trouble.' he thought

"Hey, why can I sleep beside you. Baka." Sona shouted

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, which I remember I suddenly woke up in this condition. If only you wanted me to be responsible then I would do it." Ikki replied.

"What are you responsible for? I'm actually also eh no, it's the easiest way to restore your energy just this way. Then do you want to fulfill all my requests." asked Sona.

"Of course, you want to fry, cook or torment me even though I will accept it." Ikki answered spontaneously.

"Heheh, you're a strange person." Sona answered.

After that both Ikki and Sona ended the conversation this morning with Sona's explanation, that Her and Ikki did not do what Ikki thought.

Ikki Pov

Today is different from the other day, currently in front of me is walking a woman, who is in the category of ranks of beautiful and influential women at Kuoh Academy. She is the Chairman of Osis Sona Sitri.

He walked gracefully and dignifiedly like a nobleman. I hoped this would not be a problem for me, because some pairs of eyes or rather all eyes were on us both.

"Are you feeling awkward in a situation like this, Kurogane-san?" asked sona

"Yes, of course, because usually I have never been the center of attention. After all, if I know this feels like being famous, I hope to return to my old habits when I go to school. I think it's more comfortable for me," I answer honestly.

"Then start now make it a habit," she murmured.

"It's easy for you to say it because you're used to dealing with this situation Seto Kaichou," I complained.

Of course she was used to this situation, because she was one of four women who were the target of all men in the academy. Not even hesitate, men will bow to their knees and prostrate expecting the love of 4 women. They are Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Tsubaki Shinra and Herself, Sona Sitri.

"Ano kurogane-san when the bell breaks later, don't go anywhere, I'll send someone to pick you up," she said.

"What do you need with me Seto Kaicho." I replied

"Don't you want to know what happened last night," by putting on a small smiling face she said to me.

"Ah. If that's your wish I will according to Seto Kaichou," I replied nervously

Because I did not remember anything about the incident last night, plus when I woke up instead of one bed with this woman, of course my mind was messed up.

"It's good if you understand," she replied.

"it's okay Seto Kaichou," I replied with a smile.

And the day began with a smile, and a question mark that stuck in my heart.

Hi, all of these readers, the second chapter, hopefully it won't be boring. Ask for criticism and suggestions, and of course the prayer so that I can be passionate about translating and continuing the second season. Amiin 


	3. Chapter 3

Icchei Ishibumi's belong highschool dxd

Chapter 3 the truth about me

Normal Pov

After Sona Sitri gave a message to Ikki she went straight to his class, and Ikki headed for his class by passing few pairs of eyes that seemed to say 'just die there lucky people'.  
and that day was the hardest day of his life.

(Ting Tong) it doesn't feel the break bell rang, I wanted to go to the canteen, suddenly remembered what Seto Kaichou said

"{Ano kurogane-san, after the bell breaks later please don't go anywhere I will send someone to your class}"

"Ahh, actually what he wants from me, so far I've never had a problem and never violated school rules."

when I thought hard about what made Seto Kaichou call me to Osis's room, my memories returned to this morning when I saw her sleeping beside me with a peaceful and calm face .

In cheeks when I thought about it, suddenly the table I was occupying was hit by a man with glasses.

(Duuum) "what is the meaning of event this morning huh?.

Matsuda the perpetrator of the attack on my desk asked me with a serious and strange face, behind him stood 2 men with one bald head like a shaolin monk named Motohama and the other with a plain face with brown hair called Hyoudou Issei.

"Woi, you should say good morning, my friend, how are you?, instead of banging on my desk and asking me a strange question."

Then Motohama immediately spoke up.

"Good morning. How are you bald?, now we want an explanation of this morning?"

I also could not help laughing in response to my best friend's words, swearing by whatever why of all men in this school I feel comfortable being friends with the three of them, even though they got the nickname that I think is controversial "Trio Pervert"

"Why are you laughing, bakayaro? "

"Well there's nothing, but do you have to know, who is bald me or you?"

He sweatdroped at my words then pointed at me.

"Of course I am and what I ask is not the problem of who is bald and who is not? but about you who walked together with Sona-Kaichou this morning, baka."

Me, Issei and matsuda just held back laughter when he said it was all, my friends this one was easily offended.

"Ha'i-Ha'i motohama gomenasai, oh about me walking with Sona-Kaichou I guess it doesn't need an explanation."

"Of course you need Ikki." Trio shouted slyly

"Woi reduce your volume or else I'll be deaf."

"Not before you explain." this time Issei said so

"Okay I'll explain -".

When I was to explain everything to the three of them, suddenly a woman approached us and he was the Fuku-kaichou. In my heart I cursed my fate, this morning I haven't finished this plus now it looks like I will be fully interrogated by the three of them later.

"Kurogane-san, please come with me to the OSIS room soon." she said in a firm voice.

Ha'i, I excuse first Issei Motohama and Matsuda." I said

"Damn you Ikki," exclaimed Motohama

"I will curse you with Ikki's worst curse," Matsuda exclaimed.

"Just die there lucky guy," this time Issei cursed me.

I just smiled to hear the groaning from my friend and I walked towards the OSIS room with Fuku-Kaichou .

Tsubaki Shinra the Fuku-Kaichou is known for her cold nature and firmly she does not hesitate to punish any student who defies the rules of the school, and this nature is almost the same as the Kaichou making them both the most respected figures by all students in the academy kuoh .

"What do you think Kaichou will explain to me." I asked.

"Why did you immediately draw a conclusion like that, Kurogane-san," he responded

"Ikki call me like that Fuku-Kaichou, calling me with my name family make me cringe."

"Alright Ikki, what makes you think, that Kaicho will explain something to you." he asked in a firm tone

"Because that morning she said {don't you want to know last night's incident}." I explained.

I saw she put on a face thinking for a moment then she said.

"You can draw conclusions from something ambiguous like that, it looks like you're a responsive person."

I was speechless silent hearing the very subtle praise but it didn't make me big head, what I faced was Fuku-kaichou would be very dangerous if I got a bad impression on her.

"But it could be that my opinion is wrong, the value of an opinion there are only 3, right, wrong, and neutral"

This time for some reason she turned towards me and smiled a little, my heart was about to take off. Her smile is very sweet now I understand if all men want to be her partners.  
It didn't feel we were in front of the student council room, the Fuku-Kaichou opened the door and invited me in.

"Please come in, Kaichou and the others are waiting."

I think there is a possibility that all members of the student council are gathering, what's the matter? When I entered the room, entire student council had gathered except the Kaichou.  
Suddenly the blond man stood up and pointed at me with his finger.

"You're, why are you with Fuku-Kaichou. You're a friend of the Trio pervert right," he shouted

I'm not surprised if the Trio Pervert is famous, but because they are famous, I will be famous too, this is like the symbiosis of mutualism, leave that guy in front of me. It looks like, I took Fuku-kaichou from his hand to make sure I ask.

"Fuku-kaichou can I ask something?" I asked carefully

"Please!" she replied

"Is that blonde man your lover?"

Everyone in the room seemed to have a surprised face. for some reason I saw a black aura coming out from Fuku-Kaichou's body, even though she looked calm opposite with her hand holding tight as if holding something back.

"Saji, stop doing something that can make a misunderstanding or you want me to law." she murmured

I swallowed hard because I was surprised by its volatile nature, for whatever sake! I will not make her mood broken again. The person who suffered the most was Saji, he immediately carried out a seiza movement for his treatment. In this situation that came the Seto Kaichou melting the atmosphere.

(Seiza is a sitting posture with a foot in support, and the head bends down exactly as someone respects it. This is done to ask for urgent help, or apologize for errors such).

"You've arrived Kurogane-san." greet kaichou

"Kaichou, so what happened to me last night." I asked curiously.

She put on a slightly surprised expression, when I immediately asked her but her firm face was carved again.

"Looks like you're less friendly with other people." asked kaichou

"Gomenasai, if that bothers you, but I'm a person who doesn't like to say anything, kaicho!" I stresse

"Hmm, that's how it is! I agree with you too, alright I'll tell you. How many types of creatures do you think God created in the gospel. Kurogane-san?" she asked.

I smiled a little come on this is a question that even a small child will know the answer and without hesitation I answer.

"Immovable living things are plants. Living things that move, grow, develop, but are not intelligent are animalsliving things that move, grow, develop, and are intelligent are human. The rest are creatures whose dimensions are finer than their humans Like a humans, but differ in dimensions and they are evils, angels and fallen angels, "I replied.

Hearing that, all the OSIS members just put on a surprised face was no exception Kaichou, then a smile was engraved on her face and she said.

"The size of the answer is too detailed, Kurogane-san." she replied

"Just call me Ikki, kaichou after all, I only answered so that the person who asked me was satisfied with the answer I gave, of course I also hope that you will answer my question satisfactorily. "I explained.

She smiled smugly with my answer and she nodded head.

"Ikki is welcome to my family, you are now not a human but you are a demon more precisely my servant." she replied

and Saa Minna cut this chapter 3 sorry if the joke is not enough, especially the newcomer is bland thanks for reading.

Finally, allow this prayer Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly.

okay It's just like usual, read on I Want to be Maou. and follow Akuma's reincarnation on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

See you next chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Higschool dxd belongs Icchei ishibumi

Chapter 4 becomes a Devil and finds dreams

Normal Pov

Right now Sona Sitri as Seto Kaichou is unpacking her true identity as a demon, in front of a new servant and she says Ikki has also become a demon with a type of pawn.

Ikki Pov

I'm not wrong to listen to what she says, I must have dreamed I would wake up, this is just a joke, right. But how hard I rejected the truth I was hit by the wall of despair, with the courage I asked.

"Kaicho! This is a joke, you know Matsuda and Motohama can also make jokes, and even better than you"

"No, this is the truth, I am Sona Sitri, a descendant of the Demon Lord of the Sitri Clan and I am the King of you Ikki," he replied

that's the answer I received if this is real it means I just need certainty not "If you and the others are devils, I want the proof Seto Kaichou".

then from behind her back came a pair of black bat wings, followed by Fuku-Kaichou and followed to all the other members of the Osis including the blonde man. And finally also came a pair of wings from my back,  
I who saw it were unable to speak.

"Ikki ... Are you sorry for being my servant," she said.

I was just silent what I wanted to only know about the incident last night, why did I suddenly turn into a devil like this. Quiet atmosphere enveloped the student room, I took a deep breath some members of the student saw me worried thinking maybe I would be angry.

"Oi, Kaichou! why is the answer that you gave me, what I want is the answer why last night we slept with one bed? "  
Suddenly this room grew quiet and then.

Whaat!, "shouted all members of the student council simultaneously who were able to shake the room.

"Woi temme, what are you doing to kaichou, hah! Are you forcing her to sleep with you," he shouted with an irritated face

"Kusogaki! At that time I didn't know anything either," I replied irritably.

"Damn you, I just never did it. You cheated to start first," He cried in the corner.

"Heh, I didn't steal the start, it's just a misunderstanding, because of that I want to hear the explanation from Seto Kaichou because I'm sure she wants to explain it," I replied

"Basic reason seeker"  
"Blonde base"  
"Temmeyaro"

"Bakayaro"  
"Virginity thief"  
"Basic Singles"  
and I saw the blonde face in shock as if his heart had been pierced by a spear.

"Shut up !," Seto kaicho shouted with a black aura surrounding her with cold sweat coming out of my body and the blonde, me and the blonde immediately did seiza to kaichou.

"Geez you two make me dizzy," said Seto Kaichou

"Kurogane Ikki actually you have already been killed by fallen angel and at that time I helped you by reincarnate you as a devil and taking care of you in this osis room," she explained.

Aaaarrrgh, "I shouted after hearing the explanation of Seto Kaichou, all the members of the student looked worried about my situation. A moment later my head was attacked by dizziness and the memory of a fallen angel who killed me appeared clearly in my head.

My breath chased after the dizziness disappeared

"(Huh, huh, huh glek) is ... an Fallen Angel ... it's still alive kaichou," I asked him

"Relax, your revenge has been avenged by me, he has become a black fur after I defeated him," she replied

"So he's dead, thank God, "I said relieved

"So do you feel sorry to be a demon Ikki," she asked again

I was silent at first I was human then for some reason I was killed by a fallen angel. and was saved by a popular girl in school and became a devil. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

"What did I get after I became a demon kaichou," I asked

"Of course you can get strength, wealth, glory, and longevity. And if you have become a high-class devil you can hold a noble name and get a set of evil peace to make a new member or build your own harem "

it was amazing to build my own harem I just thought my life was surrounded by beautiful women who were ready to do whatever my orders were without rejection. aside that now I have to seriously ask her.

"What really happened between demons, angels and fallen angels. I want to know the true history," I asked

I saw her think for a bit and then said ..

."Alright but this will be Ikki's long story. Once upon a time there was a great war called the Great War. Initially the feud began with the border area, which was taken unilaterally by the fallen angel from the hands of the devil and from there the war began. the devil began to fight because indeed the ownership of the underworld area was given by the Lord in the gospel to Maou Satan, as the first and strongest leader of the nation of the devil at the time and for all his descendants before the angel fell. A few hundred years later the azazel governor of the Fallen Angel first and his followers were found guilty of daring to oppose his command, and his excessive obsession with sacred gear and the most beautiful angelic oppai in heaven, gabriel. "

until here I chuckled and thought an angel fell because research on sacred gear seemed cool too, but it fell because I was attracted to the most beautiful angel angel in heaven I wanted to go see him. then kaichou continues the story ..

"And because of the arrival of Azazel who suddenly took part of the area in the underworld and then made the headquarters of the fallen angel, the grigory, made the demons furious and attempts to make the angels fall out of the underworld well done but that was ignored and made Maoh Satan growl and told all his subordinates to attack the grigory. The war was inevitable the two camps fought very fiercely then, came the messenger of God namely the Heavenly Commander Michael carrying the message that the war must be stopped because God would be angry. but instead of abating the arrival of angels instead it added to the riots like fire poured by oil. The war erupted violently between 3 factions. in the end the Almighty descended from his throne in order to disperse the battle between them, instead of welcoming his arrival Maou Satan attacked God and erupted war again. at that time two heavenly dragons were awakened which after long sleep were disturbed by the existence of this war, both of them even made the atmosphere worse with them fighting to determine who was the strongest. finally God and the three factions held a ceasefire to stop the two tantrums the legendary dragon. He sacrificed his strength to create a strong seal. to seal the two heavenly dragons and Maou Satan and his 4 loyal followers sacrifice his life, to help God seal the two legendary dragons and one of the two legendary dragons owned by your classmate Hyoudou Issei. She also finished long story.

I listened seriously with all the student council members. but at that last moment she said that Issei has a Sacred Gear in which the true red dragon is sheltered and then I ask.

"Is Issei Hyoudou is a Devil as well as Kaichou," I asked

"Of course Issei Hyoudou is a demon from the gremory clan," she replied

"That means Rias-senpai is also a demon, kaichou"  
"That's the truth," she replied

"Then there are many devils in this school, yeah kaichou"

She nodded her head then said to all members of the student council

"I forgot I should have done this since the beginning, all of you introduced yourself to each of our new families," she instructed all student council members.

"Hajimemashitewatasi wa Momo Hanakai class 2B and I'm a bishop, "said a sweet girl with a long white mane with flat bangs in front and blue-green colored eyes.

"Hajimemashitewatasi wa Reya Kusaka desu, class 3A and I am Bishop too, "said a beautiful girl with brownish red mane and brown colored eyes

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa Tomoe Meguri desu, class 2B and I am a knight, greet you Ikki-kun." greet cheerful brown hair girl and eyes brown with a big smile.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa Bennia desu, class 1B and I am a knight, greetings." how friendly is a hooded girl she has gold-colored eyes, and dark purple colored hair while a charming soft smile.

"Hajimemashitewatasi wa Yura 2D class, and I am Rock, "Yura said with a gentle smile

" wa Nimura Ruruko desu, class 1B and I are pawns, greet you Nii-san. "greeted the loli girl with brown hair and green slices, her face was pretty cute, but there were several pairs of cards attached to her brown mane, and it looked strange .

Hajimemashite. watasi wa Genshiro Saji, class 2F and I are pawns, greetings, don't ever kind of sort with kaichou well, "said Saji with his hands clenched because there was another man in his group, and that was a bad sign for him.

"Hajimemashitewatasi wa Tsubaki Shinra desu. Class 3A and I are Queen, "said the bespectacled girl in a cold voice, she had long black hair and light-brown eyes. She had a beautiful face hidden by her flat expression, and I knew a little about it.

"Hajimemashite. Overcome wa Sona Sitri desu. Class 3A and I are King of this team." Kaichou end the introductory session among all student council members.

Now I know all the names, and their position in the team.

"Now introduce yourself too." Kaichou ordered

"Hajimemashite watasi wa kurogane Ikki desu. Class 2B and I am ano kaichou where is my position in the pawn?" I asked

"You are in the pawn, Ikki!." she replied

"And my position is pawn, from now on, for your cooperation, I'm a little surprised, but since it happened, it's already useless to blame the past for better looking straight ahead and opening a new page as a devil." I continued

"Ikki-san is your dream after becoming a Devil." kaichou asked suddenly

"I still haven't determined it, but if you own Kaichou, what about you, the purpose and dream of you Kaichou?"

"My goal is to become a star in rating games and realize rating games, where pure devils and reincarnated devils can compete fairly"

So that's the hope well then, I have decided that I will be the strongest.

"What is the highest position in the demon government system, kaichou?" I asked seriously

I saw she was surprised by my answer.

"The highest position in the demon government system is a maou consisting of 4 Maou namely Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Belzeebub. And usually they are called Yondai maou." he explained

"Then my dream now is to become a Maou in the future." I said excitedly

Silence hit their student council room, surprised by what I said was wrong. suddenly

"Hahahahahaha" laughed the entire student council when they heard my dream

"That's something excessive," exclaimed Reya

"Impossible" taunted Hanakai

"Will go through a lot of challenges, you definitely can't afford to pass it," exclaimed Bennia

"You are a reincarnated devil that can't possibly be a maou" Tsubaki exclaimed

"It certainly won't happen!" Saji shouted

"That is indeed hard but I hope that Nii-san will achieve it." hope Ruruko

"You must be crazy," Yura exclaimed

"It's like you hug a mountain with your hands" exclaimed Tomoe

All Osis members laughed at my dreams, and I saw Kaichou was a little surprised and thought then.

I don't understand why you have dreams like that, are there things that convince you that your dreams will come true. Ikki-san "he asked

"Sona kaichou is currently the Maou still held by the true clan of each Maou" I asked seriously

He was a little surprised then said

"Indeed, now is not the original clan of the previous clan because there was an incident after the battle of the Great war, the old maou class intending to do a great war level 2. Even though at that time the demon clan had lost half of the 72 pillars of pure devils, the fallen angels were left a quarter of their initial troops and angels were no less terrible. for now the position of Lucifer is held by Sirzech Gremory then, Leviathan is held by my Sister Serafall Sitri then, the position of Asmodeus is held by Falbium Glasya Labolas, and finally Belzeebub is held by Ajuuka Astharoth who is really Ikki-san. "

"Then to become a Maou I just need to surpass the strength of the four of them right, kaichou" I replied excitedly.

"Beyond the four of them you can, huh," shouted Saji

"Why not," I replied

"Do you have the strength to do it"

"Kaichou can you realize your dreams now," I asked

Suddenly kaichou was surprised to hear my question

"Not yet, because I'm still weak," she answered softly.

"Now listen to Saji and all, now I don't deserve to be a maou to the point where you insult me. I don't have a problem with that because {a seed cannot be transformed into a tree just in a moment, it takes a long time to process and being a real tree} as well as me, I'll show you that I deserve to be a Maou, "I shouted excitedly

I saw Kaichou smile a little and the entire student body looked at me with a surprised and amazed face.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.  
Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue to work well and smoothly, plus happiness in the world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path in order to become a Maou in the future.

Janeeeeeee 


	5. Chapter 5

Higschool dxd belongs Icchei ishibumi

Chaptet 5 is my first job

Ikki Pov

After my declaration who wanted to be a maou during the break, this afternoon I was packing some paper that would be used by humans to contract with the devil.

"Do you regret having reincarnated me because I don't have sacred gear yet?"

"There is no regret in my dictionary Ikki, because when I reincarnated you. I was betting on luck and if the results were not satisfactory, I had to accept it instead." she replied

I looked at her face and whether his eyes were lying or not, the results were no lies I found, I asked again.

"Nee, Kaichou do you know how to get me to take out my Sacred Gear."

She looked at me for a moment then answered.

"Sacred Gears are sacred artifacts created by God in the gospel to facilitate the work of humans and to protect them from our disturbances. The Sacred Gear is usually awakened according to the very strong desires," she explained

I thought for a moment that a very big wish was what the example was then I asked

"Then what kind of desire is able to make Sacred Gear rise up, Kaichou!"

I saw her thinking and then shook his head.

"It's a pity that I don't understand it, Ikki, but I'm sure you will definitely be able to awaken your Sacred Gear. And when that happens take care of your Sacred Gear."

There is a feeling of hope from her words, hopefully I can answer her hopes. Then my mind remembered to the blond-haired man who was before me, if it's not Saji's fault, I doubt I ask.

"Is Saji-san also raising his Sacred Gear a long time ago?"

She put on a face thinking as if remembering something then said.

"It takes a week for Saji to raising his Sacred Gear, and Saji's Sacred Gear Type is absorption line. It is a type of sacred gear that attracts opponent's strength enwmy," she replied.

I immediately replied to the other questions

"So Saji-san's Sacred Gear is a type of power sucker then what about Tsubaki san and the others?"

She answered steadily and proudly

"So far the one that was raised was Saji's, and Tsubaki's is the sacred gear 'Mirror Alice' the type of power suction and reflects that power back with 2 times the attack," she explained

I also immediately understood that a Sacred Gear user in our group was Saji-san and Tsubaki-senpai, and at that time I was thinking whether there was anyone other than the two of them.  
I brave myself to ask

"Then what about the others Kaichou?"

She answered with a sad expression but then he looked at me gently.

"My whole group is only Saji and Tsubaki who are known to have Sacred Gears. The others my members have magic, natural talent, and hard-trained skills. So if you don't have sacred gear even though I still accept Ikki."

There was a warm feeling that appeared in my heart at that time, as if I had been accepted by her even though I knew that I might be a failure. I am determined to always help her no matter what happens.

"Which means besides those two who only have the Sacred Gear, what kind of power does Hanakai-san, Reya-san, Tomoe-san, Bennia-san, Yura-san, and Ruruko-san, kaichou have."

She looked at me then exhaled breath like someone who was upset, did I make a mistake but then he answered.

"Hanakai has Fire and Land type magic, Reya has Wind type magic, Tomoe and Bennia have martial abilities and have physical reinforcement magic called Enhance and Ruruko have expertise in using whips and arrows, do you already understand Ikki with their abilities," she answered

I nodded my head and asked again

"I understand Kaichou, then how to increase strength for devils"

I asked her again even though I might not have a Sacred Gear, I must know about how to increase my strength.

"There are several ways to increase power, including contracting with humans, practicing hard, and competing in rating games. Among these methods, choose the easiest method for you, Ikki."

I nodded my head and prepared to deliver this contract paper.

"Wakatta Arigatou kaichou, I will immediately spread this contract paper, ittekimasu."

When I wanted to leave he motioned with his hand to wait for him for a moment and said

"Oh yeah, tomorrow after school, don't forget to come to the Dojo room because there will be a match practice between You and Saji." he ordered

I nodded my head again and said "Ha'i kaichou then ittekimasu."

He smiled slightly at me and said "Itasai Ikki." he replied

Normal Pov

After Ikki left Sona came the fuku kaicho

"I didn't expect if he hadn't been able to pull out a Sacred Gear but he had a bit of a strange aura?" Tsubaki exclaimed

"It can't be helped that Saji only takes a week to raise up his Sacred Gear. I think he will soon be able to generate his sacred gear," replied sona

"Why are you so sure of him kaichou? Tsubaki asked

"Because he promised to become a Maou he would definitely try harder to catch up with the others." sona answered

"I hope my hunch is right Ikki." she thought

And at that moment she saw Ikki's back which began to move away to do his first assignment

Ikki Pov

And so, I spread one by one my contract paper so that I could increase my strength, and didn't forget I would practice from now on because I was far behind with the others.  
I didn't feel that I had finished my initial work. I passed the road next to the river. Then I saw someone fishing by the river for some reason, but I don't think in shallow water like this there could be no fish.

"What uncle are you doing?" I said with a smile

He turned to me he was wearing a black yukata and had a black mane with blonde bangs, he sat on the edge of the river with a fishing rod in his hand.  
I asked him carefully too

"If you want to fish, I don't think here is the right place !, uncle."

He turned towards me and exhaled heavily then said with a smiling face "Really ~ I think I'm too old to be called uncle, young man." he complained

The person smiled when he said his complaint I approached him and said.

"Uncle uncle, what are you looking for on the river like this, if you look for fish it's impossible and if you drive away boredom I don't think you're the type to lazy?" I asked carefully

I saw he was a little surprised and then smiled

"How about you young people, wandering around at night if you search for the wind is too late. But if you waste your time you're not the type of person, who likes to waste your time wasted." answer casually

I was surprised this person must be a genius, he was able to turn things around quickly. He must be the type of person who is able to know someone's abilities with just one look

(Actually what Ikki said when asking earlier, to mock his futile work with such a brief question like this if using the standard sentence "isn't it stupid if you look for fish with fishing rods and in shallow water" according to the author)

I immediately begged that he would teach me by saying "Please teach me, sensei."

He smiled wryly and said "After you taunt this old man you even ask to be taught really bad behavior."

He said that and was about to leave from where he was sitting. I again begged him by saying

"Please, Sensei, please help me."

Seen he began to give up and said "Well ~ okay what can I help." the response with arms crossed in front of the chest and eyes closed

I immediately smiled brightly as if getting enlightenment but how to say well

"Ano ... Sensei have you ever heard of a Sacred Gear."

I asked cautiously, of course I wouldn't tell him that I was a devil, he would run away if he knew about it

"Ah ~ I've heard it once, it's a sacred artifact given by God in the gospel to humans to facilitate daily work and help keep them from the existence of demons, angels, and fallen angels." the answer is loud

When I heard that, I was excited, it turned out that I wasn't wrong man in asking.

"Ah ~ so sensei already knows well, then what sensei knows how to generate the sacred gear itself."

My pleasure ended when he shook his head and said.

"It's a pity I don't know for sure, but in my estimation, the Sacred Gear responds to the strong desire of its users and it can only be raised" he replied.

Damn return my enthusiasm and expectation that is too high for you uncle, but the sentence of the strong desire of the user is almost the same as what Kaicho said, when I thought about asking further about what the strong desire was, the person rise up to go and say.

"The point is only that person alone determines how the Sacred Gear is raised or not and also needs certain conditions to raise it up, maybe that's all I can teach you, young people."

he advised before he left me. I lowered my head in respect and said.

"Arigatou sensei has given a valuable lesson, I will always remember Sensei's message."

When I lifted my head, he just walked back to me and waved at me.

Tonight I got an important lesson from that genius even though I still didn't understand what it meant. After that I went to my home simple and I took a shower and went straight to dreamland.

And cut ~ Saa Minna is chapter 5. I deliberately slowed down the flow so that you can absorb what Ikki felt on his journey to become a Maou, happy read, thank you for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim: Highschool DxD is not mine I Want to Be Maou: New Rise a Saint Templar has mine

Author: Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Many Typos and sometimes inconsequential but hopefully can be entertaining.

Chapter 6 a devil's concern

Ikki Pov

This morning was different from the morning I used to go through, if I followed my old habits I would be lazy, but now that I have my purpose in life I have to change. Thank you to Kaicho for reincarnating me as a devil and giving me a purpose in life and my goal is to become a Maou.  
Today I just finished morning physical training to add to my stamina by way of 100 push ups 100 sit ups and running around the complex around my simple house.  
And after doing it all I immediately took a shower and breakfast and then left for school, today the weather was a little bright even though it made me a little weak because I who had become a devil would be weak when exposed to direct sunlight, Kaicho said it was a normal effect too long will get used to.

Then at the crossroads I met the Queen from my group she was the fuku-kaicho

"Ohayou Senpai," I said cordially.

"Domoe," she answered coldly

Seriously, I greeted her kindly and she just answered me like that, why are you cold like this, liked by many manFuku Kaicho.  
Suddenly her hand extended to give me something, is this a gift of apology from her for she attitude this morning.

"Oh yeah Ikki, Kaicho forgot to give you this yesterday."

I accepted the device and asked her further "Is this what Senpai is?"

She looked at me and said.

"That is the Devil Map Contract whose function is to find out where the location of the sender of the contract, and if the tool works it will produce a sign. It has been adjusted to the contract paper that you have spread. "You are there and you have to get there immediately to establish a contract and make a request," she replied

I was also amazed by this tool that the technology of the demon world was already very advanced

"Wow, so this tool works like a GPS, senpai."

She answered with flatness.

"It's that simple."

I returned to thinking about how to awaken my Sacred Gear, and next to me was Fuku Kaicho who had awakened his Sacred Gears. At least I want to know what made her Sacred Gear awaken with caution I asked.

"Ano ~ senpai, do you remember how your Sacred Gear was awakened?"

"My memory is a little vague but it seems like when that happened when Kaicho and I were fighting a wild demon, we were both exhausted then the wild devil issued an attack with full force. Suddenly I was shocked and immediately stood in front of Kaicho to protect her at that time My Sacred Gear 'MirrorAlice' was awakened, and at that moment the attack of the stray devil entered the mirror. Then the attack came out again with a power twice that of before and attacked stray devil again. He died with his own strength, "he explained

Ehh for a quiet and cool size I think the explanation was very detailed and long whether she followed my speech style at that time and suddenly the face of Kaicho's fuku slightly changed As realized something and he immediately turned his face away from me, actually what happened to her.  
I immediately asked.

"Ano senpai did I make a mistake."

She answered nervously

"Na-nandemo nani," she replied

And she immediately went to her class leaving me who was thinking hard whether I made a mistake. Then I immediately saved the tool that had been given by her.

At the same time I felt a number of pairs of eyes staring at me intensely, because I got to school with the Fuku Kaicho oh come on, I hope I have went to scholl alone tomorrow. The men looked at me with jealous, angry, and cursing gaze that is what happens if you can walk with one of the 4 famous people at the academy kuoh.

And behind me is Issei walking with Asia why I know because before I became a devil, I was in the same class even though I still remember when he entered school. Then an intense gaze headed straight for Issei I was lucky enough because there was my successor.

When I was about to enter the classroom suddenly two hands landed directly towards my face and made me crash backward because I didn't realize what was happening.

I was holding my aching face because of someone's punch and they were Matsuda and Motohama and I shouted

"Ittai, what are you doing Matsuda Motohama!"

"You jerk," Motohama shouted

"Traitors," matsuda shouted

They shouted to me and then I reply

"That was dangerous, you know!"

"Just leave, why you don't just die there."

I was a little surprised by Motohama's words and said.

"Eehhh what do you mean Motohama."

He also answered with a sad face with tears held in his temples.

"Yes it's true you always make me jealous, yesterday you were with Kaicho now instead with Fuku Kaicho just die there."

I tried to straighten out this misunderstanding.

"I just passed her."

But it was useless they didn't listen and instead said

"Damn you, still looking for an excuse."

And there was a ridiculous debate between me and my two strange friends.

Then during the day at rest

Usually after I finish eating I continue by reading books in the library, but somehow I now feel like spending time here on the school roof.  
I immediately lay down and thought "(The Sacred Gear is usually awakened by a very strong desire said Kaicho. Apart from a strong desire it is determined by the owner himself whether he will raise it or not according to certain conditions then the Sacred Gear can be awakened said sensei, while in Tsubaki's experience senpai his Sacred Gear rises when he tries to protect Kaicho from danger, mah ~ I don't know which one works for me someone please help me) "

I also shook my head in frustration. When I was frantic I was reminded of the incident I had been through, in a short time many things that happened started from me who were said to have been killed by angels and then the fact that I became a devil now, plus I haven't had sacred gear but the others like Reya, Hanakai, Ruruko, Bennia, and Yura not have sacred gear but at least they have the ability.

"(Ahhh my head is dizzy, if only there was a faster way to rise my sacred gear)," I complained

The desire, and determination what I do I have it all, I am just an ordinary person who lives life as usual, then kaicho explanation I was killed by fallen angels, and to save me kaicho reincarnated me become a devil. After becoming a devil I declared myself that I wanted to be the strongest, to become a Maou, but how could I become a Maou if I hadn't been able to raise up my strength.

"(I hope I can awaken my sacred gear)," I hope with enthusiasm

The bell rang and I rushed back to the classroom because if I was here longer Kaichou would be angry at me, especially now I was student council member who would be what I would be if I knew that I skipped class hours, just thinking about it made me scared.

"And if (x) is 2, and (y) is 3, in the sum of 3 (x) +2 (y) the result is, 3 (2) +2 (3) = 12 so the result of that sum is 12 you understand !," explained sensei.

"Understood, sensei"

And after an explanation from sensei rang the bell that signaled the return, all the students smiling happily when they heard including me. I cleaned all my equipment and put it in a bag then I went straight to the dojo which is usually used by the kendo club to practice because today I have an order to be carried out a test of ability tests between me and Saji.

"I hope it goes well"

"What are you worried about Ikki-san," she scolded

Asia, the golden-haired angelic woman rebuked me and worried me how glad I was, the Issei was too lucky to have Asia besides he who always encouraged her, it was worth it lately she was so passionate about anything.

"Ah there's nothing Asia-san, where Issei you usually go home with him, Asia."

I asked carefully, I saw that her face was a little worried whether something had happened to her.

"Eh Issei-san is doing something important now, so he comes home earlier than me," she replied with a worried expression.

I will not continue my question, afraid to offend her.

"If so, I go to the dojo first, because I'm going to take something left yesterday."

"Hmmm, then I also go home carefully Ikki-san" she replied with a smile.

Damn you Issei you're angry with me who just walked with kaicho but you just quietly have your own Asia, you wild animal base I'll make a calculation with you later get ready, Issei.

I rushed straight to the dojo, I arrived at the dojo door, I immediately opened the door and entered. all student council members gather and look at me, I thought I was late.

I also thought the right reason to get out of this problem, finally found I immediately said.

"Gomenasai I was helping a friend who was in trouble became late"

This time I saw Kaicho fell silent and closed her eyes and said.

"Well this time you forgive me, but next time it's not too late, Ikki!"

I immediately answered.

"Hai kaicho"

"Take the bouken immediately and get ready," she ordered.

I also took the bouken which was prepared and stood facing the prepared serving.  
I held my breath and stared sharply at Saji then Fuku Kaicho advanced as the referee.

"The match between Ikki and Saji, please start"

When the opening sentence was spoken Saji then lunged at me with a run, then he swung his bouken towards me sideways. I reflexively resisted the attack, he quickly widened the distance back and slashed horizontally. I avoided it by jumping towards the left to let the slash hit the wind.

"Just don't just avoid it," he provocation me.

"Okay if that's what you want."

I swung my sword towards him by cutting it towards a straight horizontal side, and he held everything back I guess he was pretty good too. He put on a face what your abilities are.

"Don't underestimate me!"

When I was about to attack him again, something rang in my pocket and I took it. isn't this a tool given by Fuku Kaicho this morning.

"That is the Devil Map Contract someone wants to enter into a contract with you go quickly to fulfill his call, Ikki," she exclaimed

"But what about the test"

"Contract is something that is very important to us devils, really annoying. But since this is your first contract, make sure you don't damage it, now go," answered Saji

"But how do I go to see him?"

"Come here" replied Kaicho.

She told me to widen my right hand, and he touched with the tip of his finger. suddenly the magic circle symbol of the Sitri family formed in my hand

"Now use the teleportation circle to fulfill your contract," she ordered

"How do i use it!"

This time Fuku Kaicho explained

"You have to focus and feel the presence of the sender signal contract is located, then focus your mind and say teleport in the heart."

I saw all members of the Student Council were surprised to hear it as if they had never seen Fuku Kaicho behave like that, and I saw a thin red hue printed on her cheek I felt this incident was like de ja vu then she shouted

"Why don't you just try it."

I was throbbing in surprise and said.

"Wakata."

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts and suddenly I felt there was a kind of elongated blue aura like thread and connected with a child with a knee seated like he was scared, what was the presence of air, so focus on the sender of the remaining contract signals.

"Teleport!"

Saa Minna's cut and chapter 6 I hope you guys like it and don't lecture, hahaha

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.  
Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

Jaeeeeeee 


	7. Chapter 7

Highschool DxD belongs Icchei Ishibumi'

Chapter 7 First contract, first fight, and sacred gear rise up

After I said the teleport sentence, I was swallowed by a magic circle that suddenly appeared under my feet. a moment later I was in front of the little girl who was in the shadow of my mind, and she was in a dead-end alley that usually existed between buildings. She was scared while crying a little and holding his knee.

"Hei little girl, do you call me for a contract."

I saw his face startled and he just pointed at my back while fearful with tears. The look in my eyes followed what was shown by him and how surprised I was, because behind me stood a figure with a goat-headed monster.

"Ehh what creature is that? What is Fuku Kaicho saying first if it's not mistaken they are wild demons, why are there wild demons here and why is he chasing this girl."

I saw he roared angrily at my presence, as if I was interfering with his dinner time.  
Wait a minute don't - don't this monster, want to make this girl the food. Damn I won't let that happen.

"Ggggggrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh!" Shout while heading towards me.

I prepared a fighting position, the monster cast his right hand towards me. and I avoid it by jumping sideways. He immediately attacked me with his left hand, I looked down and let his hands attack the air. I immediately kicked her open waist, but instead of being hit by the effect of my kick his body didn't even move as much. He immediately elbowed me and I held it, with my hands which made me bounce a few centimeters.

"This damn monster is stronger than me."

I also cursed my fate which turned out to be very weak, facing the monster in front of me but this wasn't over yet.  
I lunged at the monster, my fist pointing towards his head , but he easily avoided it. I kicked with my left foot and he jumped away, making my attack in vain.

"Damn the movement is so fast I can't even hit it."

He then lunged back at me with his fist, this time he punched with a continuous attack and I avoided it but at the last moment his fist flew towards my stomach.

"Buargh kuso."

I was blown away by the attack and drifted, the pain in the pit of my heart began to come and my breath hunted. Then I thought why I was so weak like this, Kaichou why you accept me as weak as this and then a sentence that once warmed my heart {even though you don't have a Sacred Gear I will always accept you} a moment later a strange feeling ran through my heart like I didn't want die here, I want to become a maou later, and prove my words and want to realize her dreams as well as protect my friends and then that's when the shadow of Kaicho, Fuku Kaicho and my friends.  
I rose again ignoring the pain in my stomach, he roared back as if feeling victory in his favor I held my hand tightly and gathered my courage.

I lunged back with all my determination. I attacked him many times but he deflected everything and then he attacked me again this time he hit my stomach and punched me in the face.

"Kuso !;

Again I was knocked down by him and slammed away, why am I this weak because I don't have a Sacred Gear yet. aside that I really can't fight because I always avoided fights. That's because I really can't fight.  
Again the monster roared loudly as if victory was in his hands, and at this moment my breath hunted me wanting to give up because my strength was still weak, even though I had become a demon and aspired to become a Maou. but it seems like the ridicule of my friends is true I just bragged.  
When I started giving up I turned to the side and I saw the face of the little girl full of sadness and hope, I was surprised why she put on that face then she said

"Oni-san don't die, defeat that monster."

I was shocked that the little girl entrusted hopes to me as this weak, a moment later it occurred to me that how stupid I was who was about to give up while there was still someone who believed me. Smiling, I stood up from my position, then turned to look at the little girl and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Oni-chan will defeat him for you."

I turned my gaze towards the monster again and he roared.

"Ggrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I close my eyes to focus the mind rethinking ways to awaken the Sacred Gear, if I remember that the Sacred Gear reacts to desire, determination, and desire. Then I shouted in my heart [O my strength, my desire to be a Maou, my desire is stronger, and my determination is to protect those who are precious to me because of that rise!]  
"RISE UP MY POWER!"

When I opened my eyes my hands were clenched forward and suddenly there was a light coming out from both of my wrists, after there was a pair of knuckles in my hands and I felt a great energy coming into my body.

"What kind of energy, does this come from the knuckle."

I also held the knuckle in my hands and pushed forward. I punched a creature that mocked me and this time my punch reacted, it was seen from an expression of pain after I hit him his face, somehow my punch hit him because now my speed is increasing.

"Grrrrrraaaaahhhhhh," he roared as if he felt humiliated because of my hit.

He also pushed forward towards me and there was a fight between me and him, because he felt as if my strength had increased he was attacking me more aggressively than before. Then when the fist momentun occurred there was a gap, I put my fist towards his cheek and made him bounce. this is like de javu but the difference is that he got hit instead of me.

He drifted and slammed into the wall, as soon as the girl who was behind me said.

"Sugoi oni-chan is very cool."

Kheh, I smiled to hear the sincere praise from the little girl, a little child is not possible to lie especially about something she saw.

"Just look at Oni-chan will give you the fear you had to him, with many times over."

I said like that with a big smile, now the monster rose again from the pain. I can't be too long I have to beat him right now.

As he began to rise, I began a continuous attack by attacking his stomach, then his head with my legs. I kicked him and the attack continued. I attacked him repeatedly without giving him a chance to recover his strength, when he off guard I hit him with the right hand that I had concentrated all the previous energy on, the attack was badly hit his stomach and made him fall away. then he slammed on the trash place around this place.

"That's what will happen if you disturb the sweet little girl in front of me!"

After I defeated him, the monster somehow disappeared. I am thankful that I didn't bother to clean up what had happened, I saw the little girl with a smile.

"Sugoi oni-chan, you were really great, I'm grateful that Onichan can beat him,"  
She said praising and grateful.

I just smiled in response to the little girl's statement a moment later I asked.

"Why can you be chased by that monster, sweet girl?"

She just shook his head as if he didn't understand and I asked again.

"Then why can you contract with me."

She only shows magic papers that have been spread throughout the area

"When I walked in the middle of the trip I found this paper, on this paper it was written 'Your prayer will come true'. Then at the crossroads I saw the monster, the monster attacked and I was scared. Then I prayed that someone would help me, then come onichan from nowhere and I'm glad to see him uaaahhhh. "

She explained, crying in fear, I immediately grabbed her body, hugged her lovingly and said softly.

"Your is safe now, that monster has destroyed by me. So you don't need to be afraid anymore."

She looked at me with hope and fear then asked.

"Is it true that I will be safe, and I will not be disturbed by that monster again."

I nodded my head then called out.

"Take it easy wherever you are as long as you hold the magic paper and call the name onichan, onichan will always come to save you."

She just buried his face deeper in order to get rid of his fears and slowly I stroked her head, now how do I explain the situation if I am a devil.  
Unfortunately I didn't ask more about how to make a contract, but most importantly I had raised my Sacred Gear quietly I asked

"Sweet sister, do you know that I am a devil."

She was just shocked but she then smiled at me, what did that smile mean.

"Even though Onichan is a devil but, Onichan has saved me and I have no reason to fear the person who saved me."

At that time there was a warm feeling approaching my heart, I think this is enough, I don't want more. After all because of this little girl I could get my Sacred Gear so I exclaimed.

"That's because you trust and encourage onichan, so onichan say thank you."

She nodded her head and smiled and said goodbye to go home, when she was about to leave I give the magic paper back to her, she was surprised and asked.

"Onichan! This is the same paper as before."

I immediately responded.

"If you are in danger or need help just call onichan, onichan will definitely come and help you."

I said it with a gentle smile towards her, and the little girl just lowered her head. Did I make a mistake, she suddenly hugged and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I can only give this as a gift onichan, it's okay."

I was a little blank because I received this sweet girl's treatment but then.

"I think that's also quite thank you."

She nodded and waved and smiled before leaving. I eliminate Knuckle in my hand I felt tired after the fight, I think this was because it was the first time for me. But I have to go back to Kaichou and the others and tell her that I have awakened my Sacred Gear.

And cut

all of this is chapter 7 if the figth is not satisfying, I will continue to learn to be better. Thank you for reading my story, awaiting advice.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.  
Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

Jaaa neee 


	8. Chapter 8

Highschool DxD belongs to icchei ishibumi

Chapter 8 My sacred gear's misunderstanding and truth.

After I finished my battle and got a contract with humans, I rushed to the room of the dojo using teleport back which I saw there they were waiting for me.

"How is the result?"

Kaicho was the first person to ask about my first contract, I put on a troubled face.

"Have you failed to enter into a contract?"

"No, I only managed to contract with one person!"

I answer honestly in my heart, I want to say, that I already have sacred gear.

"That's great, then, do you know how to contract?"

That is the question I should ask.

"Anoo kaicho actually I want to ask you that?"

"So that means you haven't entered into a contract with him?"

All the student council members put on a surprised face

"You have made your work unuseful," Ruruko exclaimed.

"I thought this would happen," Bennia sarcastically said.

Obviously I was not guilty of this because before, I had not been told how to enter into a contract with humans instead.

"But this isn't all my fault, Kaichou, you haven't told me how to make a contract, aren't you?"

She put on a flat face and nodded at my answer.

"You're right in this case I'm also the guilty, for not explaining the system to you."

"So what did you do to him?"

"I just gave the magic card to him again and said, if you need help using this paper I will definitely come."

Then kaicho puts on a surprised face followed by the others, hello does something happen to you all.

"That means you have signed a contract. Hah! You made me worry, it seems like what you did before was not bad. Congratulations on getting a contract now."

So to make a contract you have to give the magic paper again, and say if you need help just call me again. I am grateful for being able to make a contract even though I only use my stupid instincts.

"So that means I have done the procedure correctly kaicho."

I asked to be sure, he put on a warm face.

"Yep that's right! Congratulations on your first contract."

"Yokata! I finally succeeded."

"Eh, that must be luck."

"Well there's no way he'll call you again."

"You mock me Saji."

"Of course that's the case."

"Temeyaro!"

"Bakayaro!"

"Blonde!"

"Chocolate!"

"Basic crocodile!"

"You pervert!"

"Eh damn you!"

"Hemm seems like you two want to feel the punishment huh."

Soft kaicho with a blackened aura in the area of his body holding back emotions.

"Sumemase / gomenasai!"

Saji and I answered together then my eyes and he met, there was a fight between me and him. I was annoyed because he made fun of me and he was annoyed because I said it obscene.

And after that Sona Kaicho distracted us by asking.

"What did you get from the contract?"

I turned my eyes to her, indeed we need payment for the contract.

"Don't say that you don't pay for it," he blurted out immediately

I panicked then thought for a moment and opened my voice.

"Ano, can the payment be in anything."

"The pay is in the form of anything that can be money or anything, that is an absolute requirement."

Whether the girl's actions could be called a fee, she said she didn't have anything, so she could only hug me and kiss my cheek. Remembering it makes me feel weird around my chest, even though she's small but I think he's pretty sweet.

"Ano kaichou can the payment be in the form of actions taken for me?"

She thought for a moment then said

"That can be the same."

"Then I'll get it, kaicho."

"Then leave it to me too, Ikki"

I want to break my lips to hear what he thinks of the time I have to hug and kiss him.

"Ano kaicho I don't think that's necessary. "

I replied because I was confused.

"What do you mean all the results of the contract must be handed over to me, Ikki"

"Does that have to be, kaicho?"

I asked her to make sure and I saw she nodded her head and looked at me seriously, I swallowed my saliva and stabilized my breath. I walked closer to her and she was seen holding out his hand to receive something this time.

"This is what the user of my contract gave me."

The moment when I finished saying that, I immediately hugged her and kissed her cheek gently. I saw that she had blinked her eyes many times, and a red tinge came out from his cheek and his mouth was wide open. Don't forget the atmosphere of the student room suddenly quiet even if you dropped a pencil you might hear his voice clearly

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!"

"Kusogaki what are you doing!"

"You did that to kaicho. What do you think of perverts!"

"Because he was friends with the trio, fucks his mind too perverted!"

"Doing that to the kaicho, even I haven't done it before!"

"What's in your mind!"

"Wait I can explain it!"

"Ahh, there's no need for an explanation to accept this powerful blow!"

"Wait Saji, let me explain it!"

I panicked when suddenly punched me when I was about to avoid it, my body was like numbness and Saji's fist hit right on my face and made my consciousness disappear.

Sona Pov

I'm Sona Sitri known for being cold and firm, but the man in front of me just hugged and kissed my cheek while saying.

"This is what the contractor gave me."

When he finished doing the action all of my members immediately hysterically, and wanted to attack him while Saji punching him. somehow the movement slowed down, and he immediately collapsed after being hit by Saji.

"Woi wake up, I'm not satisfied to hit you know!"

Saji shouted after seeing Ikki fall due to his punch, but it seemed like he was not kidding, he was unconscious. Saji was about to punch Ikki back but I stopped him.

"Saji seems like he's hurt."

"Ah kaicho I think he's just joking, to get attention from you."

"That's right kaicho! After all, he suddenly hugged, and kissed Kaicho for no reason."

I know their feelings are very strong to me but at that moment I didn't even ask, what did the contract binder do to Ikki when he paid. I felt that it wasn't because he wanted to do it more like he fulfilled my desires, asking for proof of payment from his contract and when I thought about it. a light came out of Ikki's hand then said.

(My My didn't surprise , you fainted when you were a partner.)

It was a knuckle that was attached to Ikki's hand when he noticed the knuckle, had a white color with a blue gem above his grasp.

"Who are you and why do you call it a partner?"

(So it's you who is called kaicho well, introduce me to this boy's beast-type sacred gear taiga. And it is a manifestation of the desires, and determination of my partner.)

I and all my servants were shocked so Ikki, indirectly activated sacred gear.

"What really happened to him?"

(Aibo fought with wild demons while running his first contract, and the reason he fainted was due to fatigue and weak physical factors, due to some wild demonic beatings about him.)

I couldn't help it and the others were surprised not playing. so Ikki came home with a weak body after a fight. the person who is most guilty of this is serving, which hits him and worsens the situation.

(Actually my partner wanted to surprise you because he had activated his sacred gear, but somehow there was a misunderstanding like this. Listen to everything! My partner is not a lowly person who wants to hug and kiss a woman like that. He does it because he fulfills the wishes of kaichoj who wants to know the pay, indeed what he gets is a warm hug and kiss from the contract maker I can't think why he didn't just say it.)

"That's because it's my fault that I want to know what he got, even though he said he didn't need to say it."

(Take it easy I'm sure my partner can understand it, now I want to ask you kaichou?)

He said seriously, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you regret reincarnating my partner in your family members."

"I have no reason to regret that."

(But my partner only has little magic power, and what he has is physical strength and his Sacred Gear which is me.)

I thought that I also asked him, but he was grateful and dreamed of becoming a Maou instead.

"I won't regret having reincarnated him as a devil at all."

(Then I thank you I went first, to rest and help with the recovery of my partner.)

"Please take care of my family, Taiga-san."

(Hm!)

He thanked me and slowly the sacred gear in Ikki's hand disappeared, there was silence in the room of Osis, I saw Saji looking at Ikki as if he wanted to apologize to him who felt he had done something wrong.

"Saji I know you might be very upset at Ikki earlier, but why didn't you try to hear an explanation from him. I was wrong in this case not asking further now he even fainted, next time you do something selfish again I don't forgive you. "

"Ha'i kaicho!"

He replied with a grim face and glowing eyes staring at Ikki who had been lying unconscious in front of him, I ordered him to put Ikki on the sofa so he rested well.

All of my family members bowed their heads in regret, because they despised those who had done things they thought were insolent. but after hearing from the Taiga the sacred gear, they were slapped into something and they could only be silent.

"Okay, it's all night, you better go home and rest!"

My orders are to all my family members, and answered with a nod of their heads. they went home feeling uncomfortable, because they had made their friends unconscious.

I looked at Ikki and said to myself

'Ikki quickly recovered and had a good night.'

Ikki Pov

It was only dark that I saw then a white light shone on my eyes, I held the light with my hand then the light went off. then suddenly I'm in the white world.

"Where am I, what really happened?"

When I'm thinking about that a voice is heard.

(You're in your subconscious, and I'm the embodiment of the sacred gear that you generated earlier!)

I looked to see who spoke how surprised he was, when he knew that what was in front of me was a big tiger.

(I told you this is your subconscious, and I am your sacred gear, of course I'm here!)

"Wait! so are you the original knuckle form?"

He nodded in agreement with my opinion, Sugoi, so this is my tiger gear's sacred form and he said.

(But I'm just spirit now.)

"Ehh why do you say that."

I asked him and he answered.

(That means I'm only spirit and doesn't have a physical form, so I just like to fill without a shell and that means I'm useless.)

He said that while looking lethargic and I encouraged him.

(Even though you're only spirit but I'm still happy because you are my sacred gear, and I will accept you for who I am.)

I said sincerely to him, kaichou just wanted to accept me who was weak when I was unable to do it.

(Is the partner really what you say?)

"Of course I'm lying."

I replied with a smile then he said.

(The real partner of mine has a form only, when I am sent to you it is only experimental material. Whether you are able to accept my strength or not, if you are capable then you can use me. If it is not strong then you will weaken when holding me.)

I was surprised by what he said so he was not my sacred gear, he was just a tool that was being tested and coincidentally the guinea pig was me.

"So what are you actually Tiger-san."

(I am the Taiga the king of tigers created by the angel governor falling azazel, and I am a homemade sacred gear.)

"Eh, that artificial Sacred Gear means you aren't my sacred gear?"

I replied surprised to hear his words and he too, nodded his head affirming my statement.

(I'm sorry that made you think that I am your Sacred Gear, actually from the beginning you didn't have a Sacred Gear or any power. If you were defined it was the same failure as me.)

The answer was soft, I was surprised, it meant I was weak, but why he also said he was weak.

"Why do you humble yourself like that? You are strong, and I'm sure you have great strength. So don't humble yourself."

I encouraged him while thinking, I must be able to help as best I can. even though it's only through emotional support.

(You're a partner! Think of other people, but never think of yourself.)

that's the sacrifice from him while I just smile at him.

"So that means you're not my sacred gear, and you want to go back to your master."

(Yes, that's what I want, but at that time I heard that you want to become a Maou, then how do you achieve it. You have no power and sacred gear, with what you achieve that dream of yours.)

I thought long, it turned out that what I dreamed was too big, I didn't even know at all if I didn't have the ability. and don't have any sacred gear at all, but I thought then the answer crossed.

"The way that I can achieve my dream is with my body, I will forge my body with very hard training and prove that I am able to become a Maou, even though I only have a little magic power or even have no sacred gear."

I replied with a spirit tone I saw the tiger in front of me stunned and pondered, then he then said.

(Then allow me to be your partner, I will always help you to achieve your dreams.)

He said that what I heard was wrong, I said.

"Are you sure I am someone who has no power and sacred gear, you will definitely regret being my partner."

(Don't forget I'm also an artificial sacred gear, so I too am a failure.)

"A failure to help failure will be like that later.  
O tiger king! will you be the partner of this weak and failed person "

I also said asking him to be my partner, he paused then said.

(Hahaha, well, I decided, I'm Taiga the tiger king will be your partner. The partner continues to advance and reach your dreams of being a Maou and prove it, if you are able to become a Maou and silence those who humble you.)

"I will definitely do Taiga san."

"Then who should I meet, to get your body taiga san?"

(All I know is that person's name is Azazel the fallen angel governor.)

I heard the answer after asking him, wow a fallen angel governor who created it. I have to thank you to him because the blessing I got was a partner, he.

"I happen to also want to meet the person who created you."

(What do you want to say to him.)

"Because I want to thank you for creating sacred gear, which will always help me achieve my dream of being a Maou."

I said frankly to him with enthusiasm, he just chuckled and said.

(Thank you Aibou!)

Saa Minna, chapter 8 from here, maybe the story will be a little long, so sorry if the extension is certain I will be excited.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.  
Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa neee 


	9. Chapter 9

Highschool DxD belongs to icchei ishibumi

Chapter 9 heart anxiety

Imagine that tonight you dream of being met by a big tiger, what you feel is afraid and anxious. but I'm happy. why, because the tiger is the form of my sacred gear. even though it was made by the fallen angel governor Azazel.

This morning I woke up on the sofa in the student room.

"I have a lot of things to digest. But at least, I still have a body to fight to become a Maou!"

When I say like that, suddenly a voice appears.

(Don't forget me too, Partner)

I smiled, of course I will not forget you. You are a precious treasure to me, even though you are not mine.

"Taiga! You are my ace in walking the road to become maou."

(Continues to advance partner.)

"Taiga, you inhabit my Sacred Gear, how do I take it out."

(You just say [Brave up Gear] partner, then sacred gear will be in your hands.)

"I just need to say [Brave up Gear] then my sacred gear will appear. Okay, thank you partner."

"Hm ~ don't forget my message last night, from now on you have to start physical training to increase stamina."

(Oke Taiga.)

After that I immediately did a small exercise to start the day, as soon as I finished taking a shower, I just realized I was sleeping in the student council room.

"Actually what happened last night?"

(The partner last night you fainted after fatigue fighting a wild demon, and added misunderstanding when you delivered the results of your contract.)

When I heard an explanation from Taiga. it occurred to me that I had hugged Kaicho and kissed her, cold sweat came out of my forehead. what will happen to me I will definitely be killed.

"Damn it! It means that last night wasn't a dream!"

(Yes, that's true Partner)

I just swallowed hard hearing the justification from Taiga, it was like I was slapped by a bitter reality. Oh man, I did something indecent to Kaicho. I will definitely die and when I think of various possibilities, someone suddenly enters the student room.

"Are you awake, Ikki?"

"Kaicho!"

I replied trembling because I knew last night I hugged and kissed her, I must have died Kaicho was a person who would not tolerate aberration.

"Has your energy recovered, Ikki?"

"Ehh yeah! I've recovered now. I'm just tired, and I need sleep to recover my strength!"

Kruyuk! kruyuk!

"It seems. You not only need to sleep, but you also need to eat."

Damn my stomach why you don't read the atmosphere suddenly sounds like this, but it's only natural that from last night I haven't eaten anything.

"You know kaichou yourself! Last night I ran a contract, plus I was exhausted so I haven't eaten anything from yesterday."

"Yes, I understand. That's why I brought this to you, Ikki."

He handed me a sandwich with a glass of milk, your kaicho is my savior. I took the bread and ate it ravenously, and I immediately drank a glass of milk.

"Hah ~ arigatou kaichou! You are my savior."

Thank you sincerely, but suddenly his hand reached out to me. kaichou rubs my lips with tissue.

"Geez Ikki if you eat like this, you look like a child."

Anxiety and happiness attacked me, my eyes and eyes collided to happen, fighting a minute. eyes that contain ambition and strength, but are enveloped with love and attention. She seemed to realize something then her eyes widened, a thin red hue perched on her cheeks then she quickly pulled his hand.

"Ikki ... If you eat it ... don't make me clean the rest, Ikki!"

She said so with her face turned sideways with a worried expression, occasionally the iris glanced at me. then I immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry if I ... troubles you, kaicho."

Answer me who is a little nervous about receiving another treatment from Kaichou, at least she has an attitude like a normal girl. today there was an awkwardness between me and him.

"Ano Kaicho will you help me?"

"What do you need help with, Ikki?"

He answered my question. actually, I'm a little afraid to say it, but it can't be helped.

"Actually I already have sacred gear but—"

"I already know that!"

"Did you really know?"

She nodded in response to my question.

"Your Sacred Gear has told you everything, that you don't have any magic or strength. You only have your body and your spirit. I'm a little surprised, but I've promised to accept you no matter what happens."

Kaicho, behind your firm and cold attitude. it seems like there is warmth that can beat the warm morning sun, I'm grateful to be raised by you.

"But that sacred gear isn't mine, and also Taiga is spirit. He doesn't have a physical body, so he needs his body back."

I said what Taiga had said, Kaicho was surprised.

"So Taiga isn't your sacred gear and he's just a spirit, then how can we find his body back, Ikki?"

She answered while asking ..

"Exactly, Taiga isn't mine. But, he has promised to be my partner in walking my path to become a Maou. And to find his body back, we have to meet the makers of Taiga."

he was a little surprised to hear my explanation but then, he smiled thinly as if grateful for something.

"You could say Taiga is an artificial sacred gear, and this person made you a guinea pig. But I'm happy, at least with that you have Taiga. I'm also curious, who is the person who created Taiga."

(Governor of fallen angels Azazel was the one who created me.)

I didn't answer. but, Taiga who answered through knuckle suddenly had been installed in both of my arms. it seems like he got interested on this chat, so I didn't realize if he participated in the conversation.

"You said the governor of azazel. He is an enemy to us, Ikki have you ever met him?"

I shook my head, because I had never known anyone like him. if the name I already knew, from my talk with Taiga last night.

"Never kaichou!"

"But why did he make you the experimental material. Never mind, Ikki quickly gets ready soon we're going to school."

I nodded my head and prepared to go to school, when I was in class. I saw Issei was down, either thinking about what.

"Hey Issei! What is it like you think of something?"

I started the question.

"Ah, there's nothing, Ikki, I'm not excited right now!"

"It's not usually my friend like this?"

"It's because of my group friend Kiba, acting weird lately!"

"Oh, that's how it is, you're worried about it!"

"Of course Ikki! I'm a friend, but why is he acting like that."

"Did something happen before, between you and him?"

"Never!"

"It's complicated, please, that's why you are a bastard Issei!"

I said irritably, he gasped and answered.

"What the hell are you saying I'm a bastard!"

"Damn you! Like Motohama said, you are a wild animal!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have Asia-chan yourself, but you're even angry with me. Just because I walk with kaichou and fuku kaichou!"

"Those who started first!"

"You pervert!"

And that's my debate this morning, starting a beautiful day with a small commotion I don't think is bad. then in the afternoon I returned to the school roof to reflect.

'Reality is bitter!'

(Indeed it is, partner)

Taiga, the artificial sacred beast, agrees with what I think.

'Neh taiga can I, be a maou!'

(Why is your determination weakening now partner, are you not as usual?)

"I don't know maybe I'm just like Kiba-san's condition, my feelings are uncertain these past few days."

(But what's the cause, 'partner?)

I was silent hearing my partner's question. damn, I don't know what caused it. maybe because I don't have the strength, or because I'm the one who expects too high to want to be a Maou.

(Dreams will only be imaginary, if not achieved by hard work. A talented person will easily be defeated, by people who work hard remember that partner.)

I just thought about hearing my partner's statement, He made me realize that there was still something I could do.

"Thank you Taiga!"

(Your welcome, Partner!)

After that I go back to class and take lessons quietly, if I have to describe the current class situation then I can only call it boasting. Because the teacher is currently teaching about physics, some are interested but I don't.

After that the bell that signifies freedom for us students is heard, I'm quite grateful for that.

"Finally go home too!"

All students tidy up the equipment, and go to their respective activities. Today is my introduction to the family, even though I already know who the Gremory family is. but this is an official introduction that must be done.

Saa Minna is Chapter 9

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.  
Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa neee 


	10. Chapter 10

**Highschool DxD © Icchei Ishibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou © Tessar Wahyudi**

 **Chapter 10 self-introduction**

A small object can accommodate a lot of things whether it exists, if you are looking for science like physics and so on then the answer is no.

But in front of me is the occult research club room. It looks small from the outside but, when you see the inside you will be surprised.

Just imagine a room that should be small turns big, with a variety of European-style ornamental knick knacks, I think I've seen this happen when watching a Harry Potter movie.

This afternoon we met the group Sona (Me, Sona kaicho, and Tsubaki Fuku Kaicho) in the club room. Which is famous for two great onee-sama academy kuoh there and the club was a occult research club. Our goal here is the official introduction of new members of our group is me.

"So you have added new servants, Sona?"

A crimson haired woman, started the conversation while sipping her tea.

"Well, as you know, I did add new members to my group, Rias."

Kaicho answered elegantly then glanced at me and said.

"Ikki, Introduce yourself to them!"

"Ha'i kaicho Hajimemashite Watashi Kurogane Ikki class 2B, and my position is pawn in the same Kaicho group!"

Rias, the leader in the occult research club, nodded her head at my introduction.

"Well, then I will also introduce my family members. All of you to introduce yourself to the new member Sona!"

"Nice to meet you! first class of Toujou Koneko and the position of Rook," the loli girl has snow-white hair and eyes like cat eyes introducing herself

"Just like the reminder to overcome, Asia Argento class 2B and my position Bishop! Ikki-san I don't know if you are also a devil," replied the golden-haired emerald green-haired angel and angelic girl.

"Well you know I also have to be careful about my identity as a devil, so I'm sorry if that bothers you Asia."

I apologized to Asia if she just found out I was a devil, and I knew that she was a demon when I unexpectedly heard the conversation between her and Issei before I became a demon.

"It's okay for me to understand, even though I'm happy it turns out that you're the same as me, Ikki!"

"Damn, you brainwashed Asia so she wants to accept you"

"A wild animal speaks like that to me, it feels like my hand wants to hit it!"

"You want to fight, come here! Come here!"

"Damn, you're the one who obviously clearly uses Asian innocence for yourself the base of wild animals!"

"I don't care, Asia is mine, no one should touch it, brainwashers!"

"Wild animals!"

Issei and I finally argued about Asia in here, Saji didn't come because there was something important. After all he had done an official introduction before, if he joined of course this room would be excited because the three of us.

"Stop Ikki / Issei!"

Interuption kaichou and Rias together, me and Issei finally stopped arguing then he introduced himself.

"Just the reminder to overcome Hyoudou Issei in class 2B and my position is pawn from Rias Gremory, and one more thing I will definitely take care of Asia from you brainwashing!"

"Damn you, wild animal"

Even though my friend is lecherous but he has high manners behind his perverted nature. Then a cassanova man who became the idol of the girls came forward.

"Glad to see ! My name is Yuuto Kiba is in class 2E, and my position is the knight from Rias Gremory is asking for cooperation."

He said a typical introduction to a knight, I think before becoming a demon he was a knight.

"Ara ara ufu, it turns out that if you look closely you are quite handsome Ikki-san."

I throb the body because she hugged me from behind by stroking my chin and said in a sensual tone, I swallowed hard to resist the temptation that was on my back something very thick against my back.

"Go ... Go ... Gomen * glek * my ... My body and my ... my soul is only have So... Sona Kaicho is the same."

"Ara ara ufu, it turns out that Sona Kaicho has tied you first."

"That is not true!"

Kaicho's face turned red from it.

"Well, see Sona Kaicho said it wasn't right, so how would Ikki-kun turn to me?"

Issei immediately pointed at me.

"Damn you, after brainwashing Asia, now you brainwash Akeno senpai too."

"Wait, I didn't do anything!"

"Stop it Akeno! Don't make mistakes bigger!"

"Ara buchou, you're not cool."

Then she let go of her arms from me, and returned to Queen's mode.

"Hajimemashite overcomes Class 3A Himejima Akeno, and my position is Queen of Rias Gremory. Please work with me Ikki-kun."

I just shudder when she says that.

"Well my turn. My name is Rias, a pure-blooded Devil Gremory, and I am the king of them all."

That is what most women admire by all students, official introductions are over and after athat nother topic is discussed.

"So with this the official program is finished. Rias, what did you get these days?"

"Not much, a few days ago 2 church envoys came here and said they wanted to find a Holy Hword."

When Rias Buchou told me that, I saw Kiba put on a face full of emotions. As if he had bad memories of the topic being discussed.

"They can't just tell you that, what do they want on our side?"

"You could say a warning not to interfere in their affairs."

When they both discussed the topic I asked.

"What do you mean by the Holy Sword?"

"Holy Swords are sacred artifacts created by God in the gospel as a symbol of His power and glory."

"Then it must be owned by someone, and why are they looking for it?"

"True Holy Swords have a lot of Ikki, but generally what is known is only Excalibur and Durandal."

"Eh, isn't that sword is King Arthur and the Roland Knights have, Kaichou!"

"Exactly that's the truth."

"If the item is very important it must be strictly guarded by the church, but because they are looking for it means that the sword is lost or stolen?"

"But who stole it?"

When Kaichou said like that, Rias Buchou opened the voice.

"The difference between you two is how to behave, but your thoughts are very similar."

I and Kaichou were silent hearing Rias Buchou's words.

"What do you mean Rias?"

"You could say that Sona has a firm and cold nature, while Ikki has a firm and warm attitude. But, behind that all, you are great thinkers."

That was a sincere compliment from Rias Buchou, at least I had to respond well.

"As you know, everyone has dreams, and I have dreams that I want to make."

"The best thing about your dream is to see a naked woman and build a harem!"

"I'm not the one who deliberately goes into a women's locker, just wants to see them change clothes."

"Damn you, where do you know the news?"

"From the look on your face!"

"Kuso!"

Some people smile with my answers and even reply.

"That's right Issei senpai is the worst."

"Koneko don't make things worse."

Issei only cried in the corner after being hit by a critical hit from Koneko, then makeup buchou opened the sound again.

"So Ikki what is your dream?"

"Crawling up the hill, No matter the sweat I feel. As much as I fall I will rise, to become a Maou I will definitely manifest."

Everything is shocked by what I say.

"You want to be a Maou, Ikki?"

"That's right Rias Buchou!"

"Isn't it that you are not a pure devil, and according to the demon system only those who are pure blood will become Maou."

"Then remember all this! One day I will be known as the first Maou from the incarnate Devil!"

Rias Buchou just paused with what I said and she looked at me intensely, as if she had seen something like this.

After my declaration, there was a casual conversation about the plan to attack two envoys of the church to the Kuoh academy as well as the recruitment of our group's familiar. And what's surprising is that the person who stole the Excalibur is Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the fallen angels.

After that I sona kaicho and fuku kaicho said goodbye

Rias side

"What do you think about Sona's new pawn, Akeno?"

I asked my Queen about the new pawn of my best friend Sona had.

"I think he's weak Buchou, when I touch him I don't feel any special power from him."

"So, he doesn't have any strength."

I respond to what my Queen values about the pawn.

"You could say that but why did Sona Kaichou reincarnate it."

"I don't know, I think Sona also looks quite familiar with him."

"But the dream is too high. He want to be a maou in the future, is that just a joke?"

This time my Kiba Knight issued his opinion.

"If you look at it from now on you will definitely say, it's impossible to see it like that."

Everyone nodded his head with what I said even Koneko added.

"What a stupid dream!"

"Yeah this is the first time, I agree with you koneko chan."

But my heart seemed to reject, because my cousin as well as the pawn. And he changed as time went on now he instead became the next head of the Great King family. Plus his eyes imply that he won't give up even if anything happens.

"I guess that might come true."

Everyone was surprised to hear my answer.

"But why is that buchou, what makes you sure that Ikki-san will become maou."

"I really can't be sure of whether he is a maou or not, but there is one thing I can confirm."

"And it?"

"His determination is clearly illustrated in his eyes."

"His determination is clearly illustrated in his eyes, what do you mean buchou"

Now Asia asks me.

"You remember when Issei saved me from engagement with Raiser right?"

All my members nod their heads.

"At that moment Issei's eyes exuded strong determination, then when Ikki mentioned his dream. He radiated a strong determination not only from his words, but in his eyes even the light was stronger than Issei's."

All my members were silent hearing that.

Saa Minna is chapter 10, happy reading, hopefully it's not boring, sorry, if the flow is slow.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.

Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa neee


	11. Chapter 11

**Highschool DxD © Icchei Ishibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou © Tessar Wahyudi**

 **Chapter 11 meeting with old friend Taiga.**

People say the view of the sunset is the most amazing sight in the world, the orange rays that glow in the western horizon produce a kind of soothing and amazing atmosphere.

With this, I, Kaichou, and Fuku Kaichou walked towards the student council room to discuss our plans, namely the recruitment of new familiar. Because according to what was discussed, it was our group's turn to get a search for new members.

Familiar itself is a pet that will help us carry out our mission, some familiar can even be in the form of a wild dragon or something funny like Yura's who has a familiar cat form named Neko.

"Have you all gathered?"

Kaichou starts the meeting.

"Already Kaicho!"

We all replied that the Saji had returned from its important task, he said after completing the contract he immediately hurried back so he could take a familiar.

"How is your contract, Saji?"

"Not bad, I managed to do it again and the task was quite easy. Help them clean up the house."

Sometimes the task given by the sender of the contract is strange, some help to take care of animals, help pick up items and so on. Lastly if you are in the same mood as me, which is fighting a wild demon, the contract is sometimes strange.

"It's good then you can take part in a familiar recruiting event!"

"That's right! This is a rare opportunity. I heard that the familiar should only be taken during the full moon, last month the Gremory did it, so it's our turn."

When Saji finished saying that, Kaicho opened his voice to call attention.

"Today we will look familiar to our new members, Ikki, Saji, and Nimura. The three of them will look for a suitable familiar for them. I suggest that you look for familiar, who will be able to help improve abilities, understand!"

"We understand kaichou!"

We answered Kaichou's question by nodding his head, after that she asked Fuku Kaicho to prepare a magic circle that led to Pet Forest. Tsubaki senpai then focused her mind and she moved her hand pointing to the floor, suddenly a magic circle with a Sitri bearing on that floor was created.

"All right, all of our time is only tonight if you fail, then you will wait for the next month to do the recruitment!"

Me, Saji, and Nimura nodded their heads at Kaichou's order. Then the magic circle moved us to a forest that was very strange to me, because here only visible barren trees and white smoke surrounded by the craziness that interrupted it added to the mystical impression inside.

"What place is this Kaichou?"

"This is the place for the wild familiar that has not been tamed and the name of this place is Pet Forest, you guys should not waste time looking for a suitable familiar for you!"

"Good kaichou!"

Me and Saji decided to search together. While Nimura is assisted by Yura, Bennia, and female members of the Osis club.

"familiar like what you want, Saji"

"the important thing is cute and funny so kaichou likes it too"

"That's the same you want, Kaichou likes you through your familiars!"

"Exactly Ikki, so Sona Kaichou will be happy with me and love me."

This friend of mine is not looking for yourself to be strong, instead looking for Kaicho to like him. Then his eyes glowed to see a small snake perched on a dry tree branch.

"Look at the snake, Ikki, isn't that cute?"

I saw the direction he was pointing at and indeed a purple snake was seen, with a white circle wrapped around the branch. He then took and put the snake in his hand.

"You seriously want to make it familiar, Saji?"

"Of course I'm serious, this animal definitely makes Kaicho fall in love with me."

Damn even though I'm lazy to admit it, but indeed the familiar in Saji's hand is currently very cute.

"Once you just go to meet kaichou first, I still haven't found a familiar that suits me!"

With excited eyes he answered.

"Well, I'll be first Ikki, I hope you get a good familiar."

"Yes, thank you."

He left with high spirits leaving me alone in this place. Geez, what kind of familiar is suitable for people who don't have magic power like me?

"Maybe the hermit frog suits you!"

"Whose frog are they, Taiga?"

"They are a rare familiar that can make their owners control ascetic techniques, and if people get that mode then someone's physical and magic will increase dramatically."

"But what do I only have physically?"

"It's not a problem for you, partners, Actually that can even make your body hold a blow four times in normal mode."

I smiled to myself hearing the advice of my partner, but at the same time sad because the familiar was very rare and the number must only be counted by fingers.

"How can I have them one?"

"No one knows where they live after that!"

"What do you mean, Taiga?"

"It's nothing, partner."

I feel like something is hidden by Taiga, but I don't want to ask further fear of offending him. I kept looking for the existence of the hermit frog that was said by Taiga but the result was not there, I had searched for 1 hour and there was no sign of the frog's existence.

"How is this Taiga, I have searched for it but haven't even met one!"

"I also don't know where it is, but I feel a little energy near here."

"Where is that, Taiga?"

"Go towards the front after that you have to turn left, I feel there is a strange aura there."

then I left by running after the instructions Taiga had told me. And when I was in that place I was shocked.

"What is this!"

"Who is the cruel person who can do this?"

In front of me scattered corpses of frogs of their size various kinds of large and small ones, and the colors differed from red, yellow, orange and green. I gripped my fist tightly and said.

"Kuso! Who is the person who has the heart to do this repair?"

"I don't know partner! but these are what I call the hermit frog!"

I was more surprised by the fact, it was as if the flow of blood inside me paused for a moment because of the tightening of my muscles.

"So there is someone who wants the extinction of these ascetic frogs?"

"You could say it's a partner, forgive me for being late."

I shook my head over Taiga's words.

"You don't need to apologize to me taiga because I know, you're in a state that isn't optimal!"

I held my hand book because it was furious not able to help them, suddenly it crossed the shadow if this happened to my friends my tears fell to imagine it. Then I approached the biggest frog.

"Forgive me who can't prevent this from happening."

"It ... It's already ... it will be your fate ... we!"

I was surprised by the sound that I heard, I raised my head towards the top, and I saw the frog staring at me with sad eyes.

"Why, why are you talking like that?"

"We ... we are fa..familiar huh ... which has special abilities ... specifically, which is able to make our contract makers enter in Sage mode."

"I know that from my best friend, Taiga"

I saw him surprised when I said my partner's name.

"Taiga, where is he now, young man?"

"In here, my old friend!"

"You turned into sacred gear like your dream!"

"Tch! At this time you are discussing it"

"But that's your dream from the beginning right?"

"You know if I don't have that dream, maybe I can help you and your whole family!"

Taiga said that in a trembling tone, and my tears dropped smoothly then he continued.

"I have no right to forbid my best friend from reaching his dream."

"Bunta, what really happened, why 500 years after I left, I never heard from you?"

Then he said while remembering the past.

"After you left the Holy Forest Myoboku 100 years later a group of people came on behalf of the messenger of God in the gospel, and slaughtered and burned the holy forest."

I was shocked so this was the work of their church doing this cruel act.

"The rest of us were forced to flee here, and we rebuilt the village here and lived safely. But a few days ago they came and attacked us again."

"How can your existence be known, is there maybe an eye between you?"

I interrupted his words.

"I don't know, but the thing that has been bothering me is a frog named the gamaken he made—"

"Bunta you doesn't know itself, it never changes!"

"What do you mean ?, Taiga"

I asked him because he interrupted Bunta's words in an emotional tone.

"Taiga no matter how he is my brother"

"Kuso! What kind of brother can bear to leave their Family."

"Gamaken is not like that Taiga!, we can change it. I just hope that one day he will get his way home. And that is through my old friend, he is currently caught by the church chogh chogc"

He said that with a groan and spit out blood at the end of his sentence.

"What do you mean, Bunta, why is Gamaken arrested?"

"My friend! Actually because of gamaken, I can still save and protect my child!"

"Never mind Bunta my best friend! Pleade silent do not talk much, you better restore your energy and forgive my words to your brother."

"It's okay Taiga, I understand if you still harbor resentment at him. But my best friend, now I can't recover "

"Why, why did you say that?"

"Because my injuries are too severe, after all I have to accompany and guide them to the world there."

My eyes were closed and my hands were clenched and tears were falling when he said it.

"Wh-What are you talking about damn, you haven't realized your dream yet. You want to be the Chief Chair of the frogs why are you this weak?"

"Forgive me if your friend is weak, 'Taiga."

"Why are you sorry, you are my first and best friend."

Taiga said softly, accompanied by a feeling as to why this happened.

"Because I am not strong like Taiga, He is brave, uplifting, sometimes stiff, but behind that. He is my best friend and I am happy to be able to make friends with you Taiga!"

My tears fell because of it. Then he looked at me and said.

"I will see you in the future, young man."

"He? who do you mean?"

"My brother Gamaken, if I'm not mistaken they take him to Golgota hill!"

I was surprised at what he said.

"Why did they bring it there?"

"I don't know what that means, but may I entrust my son and brother. O young man!"

"Which child?"

At that time he handed over two young frogs on my hands.

"They are Fukasaku and Fukashima they are my children, they are still young, friends with them young people."

He then touched his hand towards my head, and I felt that there was a sensation of energy entering my body.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I give you the seeds of senjutsu power, with this you are able to use Sage Mode."

"What do you mean by the seeds of senjutsu power?"

"It is a power that can multiply magic and physical abilities, and you have to control it with the help of my children, may I know your name is young?"

"My name is Ikki, kurogane Ikki!"

"Ikki, I will remember the name well, one more thing, promise me not to tell this incident to them because I have deleted their memories."

I nodded as he said that then he said.

"My best friend Taiga and my new friend Ikki, I entrust the future of my family to you, take good care of them."

"Why, why did you give your children to me?"

"Because I believe in you Ikki."

"My best friend Bunta rests calmly, I will take care and enlarge them like my own child."

"Thank you my best friend, I said goodbye."

And he exhaled with a happy smile, because he had met his old friend and entrusted his child to me.

"BUUUNNTTTTTTTAAAAA!"

I shouted because my first friend left and Taiga shouted long because his first and best friend left.

"If I don't really pursue my dream of becoming a sacred gear, I can't lose my best friend rrroooooaaaaaahhhh."

I took the two ascetic frogs, and headed straight to my friends with blank faces.

"Ikki! see I have contracted with this snake!"

"I get this animal while in the forest along with the others, what can Senpai do?"

I just smiled wryly at the words of Nimura and Saji they felt happy, because they got a suitable familiar for them and then handed me my hand which I put behind me.

"This is what I got everything."

In my hand were two young ascetic frogs that Gama Bunta had left in me then suddenly.

"Hahahahaahahaa!"

"What is this. Ikki why did you take the frog as your familiar?"

"Ikki should you take something better?"

"Indeed, Ikki's style like that is understandable!"

As they mocked what I got more precisely what was left to me my hand trembled because of it. and something in my chest was about to explode if I didn't hold it. Then Sona kaichou asked me.

"Ikki why did you take this frog as your familiar?"

"Because this is a deposit from my best friend!"

It wasn't me who answered but Taiga, in my heart I was annoyed not at them but on the part of the church who unilaterally destroyed the frogs' residence.

Then they fell silent hearing what Taiga said.

"What do you mean Taiga?"

Kaichou asked further.

"They are ascetic frogs that are very rare from some familiar, and I was their best friend a long time ago."

"The hermit frog don't say that this familiar is said to be able to make a contract binder with them using pure senjutsu that exceeds nekotama, I heard they are extinct"

"You're right kaichou, and can you make them become my familiar partners!"

"I really don't understand what's happening, but can you tell me about your relationship with this frog?"

"Kaichou if the time is right then I'll tell you everything."

Seen she looked at me intensely and nodded his head at Taiga's answer.

"Alright now do the contract."

With that, I established a contract with two familiar at once, and I strengthened the determination that I would look after these two frogs.

'Bunta I promise to take good care of your child.'

Saa Minna, chapter 11, if you are not sad fell sorry, Well, here is a little past revealed Taiga, that is he friends with the hermit frogs, just wait for the story in a distant chapter.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.

Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa neee


	12. Chapter 12

**Highschool DxD © Icchei Isshibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou © Tessar Wahyudi**

 **Note: many typo but hopefully make happy**

 **Chapter 12 preparations for a battle with kokabiel**

Senjutsu is an Energy that originates from one's physical body, this Energy can increase one's speed, strength, and instinct when fighting.

In some cases senjutsu can appear, If the person is training his body very hard. then there are those who already have the seeds of senjutsu from the start, like nekotama, a type of cat animal that originates from the cat's spiritual side. after experiencing torture by his employer.

But my property is different, I get familiar senjutsu which, according to Taiga, is the rarest familiar, I think he has a very close relationship with this familiar, Gamma sennin.

* plaque * plaque * plaque *

"Ittai! This is 150 times you've hit me, Fukasaku."

It hurts so much that I hold my head which has been hit by my words.

"It's you own fault when I told you, the basics for controlling senjutsu frogs."

"Kuso! I don't know, if control senjutsu this hard!"

I grumbled because if I failed to balance the incoming energy, then I would turn into a frog and petrify. But if I don't get enough energy, then that mode can't be reached.

And the reason why Fukasaku hit me is If I'm overloaded, i doesn't turn into a frog and is petrified. the principle is that if I am overloaded, then he function takes on that burden by hitting me. Because the stick he uses, can emit senjutsu energy from my body.

"Kuso! I want to give up."

[Don't give up, Partner! if just train this you have given up, how could you become a Maou, your duty is heavier than this.]

That training was what I was do it in this clean white room, I had a second day of training. This room itself is an artificial dimension magic, made by Fukasaku to train me. this room is also able to make me quickly master the fashion like the word Fukasaku.

Yesterday was the day Taiga and I experienced trauma, because of the loss of my new friend and parents from Fukasaku and Fukashima. And for Taiga his first and best friend. But that didn't give us up, instead we got more enthusiasm to become stronger. so that no one will suffer the same fate as Gamabunta.

Then about Gamaken I was still thinking about why he was brought to the hill of Golgota by the Church, what they actually planned.

"What are you thinking, Master?"

Fukasaku called me He was forgotten by Gamabunta regarding what happened to their clan, the ascetic frog clan, the result was the memory that He was conquered by me by Gamabunta to him so that He called me Master.

"Ah! There's nothing. I'm just thinking of my missing members."

"Your missing member is true, Taiga?"

Why did he know Taiga, because I told him that Taiga was a creature who used to be close to the chief of a great frog, even though he really was close to the great frog candidate Gamabunta.

[Well it's true and the new member is the same as you, Fukasaku.]

"Oh great, then, I can have many more friends!"

"Don't you like to be friends with us?"

"It's not like that, Master. You know I've only spent time with my sister, and hearing that there are others from us, Fukashima and I are definitely happy too."

Fukashima is not there, He goes to look for food and they live in a special place that comes from contract magic. This place is Fukasaku's own magic.

"Well, it's time to go to school to quickly eliminate this artificial dimension, Fukasaku!"

"Good, master!"

With that I immediately cleaned up my body and then got ready to go to school, the weather today was very bright and as usual because the road we passed was almost meeting every day.

"Ohayou senpai!"

"Domoe! Ikki san."

Because I already know the nature of it I don't bother anymore, and I start a small conversation with him.

"Ikki-san 2 days from now we have to prepare, because we will help Rias-buchou's group protect the school!"

"Protecting the school is what will happen, Fuku Kaichou?"

"The church envoy wants to destroy the stolen holy sword, and the culprit will combine the sword in the Kuoh academy."

I don't know why my heart is drenched with oil, how come it isn't! Because of the church envoy, Taiga and I lost friends, and because they also made Fukasaku and Fukashima alone. As well as the more severe Gamaken brothers from Gamabunta brought by them, remembering it all, it seemed the seeds of hatred returned after I tried to forget it.

"Why are you, Ikki-san?"

"Nothing, Fuku Kaichou!"

I tried to change the subject of fear he was suspecting me

"What is our job, Fuku Kaicou?"

"Our job is to make kekkai to protect the surrounding area, so there will be no destruction due to their fighting."

"Battle! Will there be a war, Fuku Kaichou?"

"It's just anticipation because the person who stole the holy sword, is Kokabiel, a fallen angel general."

I was more surprised. Kokabiel! meaning he is a subordinate of Azazel, the person who made Taiga sacred gear.

"Alright, thank you for the information, Fuku Kaichou!"

"Same, Ikki san."

I and she parted ways and as usual sharp eyes gazed at me every day, because I walked with Fuku Kaichou if I was given a choice I also did not want to. Incidentally, at that time I met Saji who wanted his class.

"Yo Saji! How are you?"

"Not bad Ikki! How about you?"

"Yes, you could say the same, how about your familiar snake, Kaichou was impressed?"

Then he put on a pleading face.

"Kuso! Ikki san originally saw the snake, then you know what he said?"

"I think he said Wonderfull, this is so funny with a sparkling face right."

"Unfortunately that's not what happened. She even said with a cold face, Saji I'm not interested in snakes!"

"That's unexpected, Saji?"

"Why did she say like that, Ikki! even though I tried to find a familiar, so she was happy with me!"

Then he even cried in the morning and confided a little to me, even a beautiful morning instead had to hear complaint from Saji, I hope it doesn't get worse. And during the daytime I spend my time on the school roof.

"Hah ~ studying Senjutsu is very difficult, isn't there an easy method, Fukasaku?"

"No, Master, the way to get senjutsu is like that. Nothing has changed!"

"Then give me the tips."

Then when I was discussing with Fukasaku, someone came from the door.

"Ikki turns out you're here?"

"Kaichou, what are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy I'm here, Ikki!"

"No ... it's not like that, I mean it's so hard Kaichou goes to the school roof?"

"Why are you always here yourself?"

"If that, I deliberately spent time here."

"I also want to spend time."

"Not like usual."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually Kaichou is the person who values time the most!"

"Can I not rest at times?"

"Not really."

Then Fukasaku interrupted.

"Wow, if the Princess comes, you forget everything!"

[Yes, that is how they are when they meet, they must forget that there is someone around him as if the world is his own.]

I was surprised and said.

"It is not like that!"

How come at the same time, this damn thing actually makes a more misunderstanding

"Neh, then, is there a closer relationship with dating?"

I immediately interrupted.

"Matteyo, that's impossible!"

"Why not possible?"

"Because ... because ..."

"What's the matter, Master?"

I swallowed hard, this damn thing even looked suspicious.

"Because me and he is only related to the Master and the servant. Isn't it more correct, Ikki?"

Kaichou said calmly and closed his eyes, great kaichou you can be relied on.

"That's right! So don't make a misunderstanding, and you also don't provoke Taiga!"

"[Alright partner hahaha.]"

"You just upset me!"

after that me and kaichou discussed about the plan to make kekkai, in order to be able to help Rias's group and church envoy against Kokabiel.

"So that's what we have to do. Ikki, do you understand?"

"Already Kaichou! Thank you for the explanation"

"You are welcome!"

* Ting tong *

"Alright the entrance bell has sounded. You should hurry back to class, or I will report you to BK, Ikki!"

"Ha'i, I'll come back kaichou."

After going home from school I immediately went home and did not join the student council group, because I had received permission from Kaichou not to join the group today.

[Neh partner! why don't you join the OSIS group, and why do you say that you have important business. even though you have no business at all.]

Taiga asked about my attitude today towards kaichou, my goal this time was obviously perfecting my senjutsu. In other words, I will practice with Fukasaku and Fukashima all out today. so that I can be useful tomorrow

"Well, look at later, Taiga!"

Well, this is chapter 12 sorry if it's long and it's a bit crisp, because at home it's not focused on many jobs in the real world.

Thank you for those of you who are still faithful waiting for this continuation of my fiction.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.

Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa nee


	13. Chapter 13

**Highschool DxD © Icchei Isshibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou © Tessar Wahyudi**

 **Note: many typo but hopefully make happy**

 **Chapter 13 senjutsu training by FukaSaku and FukaShima**

Focus is where your mind is focused on something or object, and that's what I'm training. because tonight, Rias's group and church envoy will face Kokabiel the General of fallen angel.

"Focus! Focus!"

Then natural energy enters my body, suddenly something pops up from parts of my body then.

* Pletak *

A successful hit landed on my head.

"Ittai!, this hurts so much!"

(Because it mentions Fukasaku and Fukashima stands, it will be shortened to Saku and Shima.)

Shima then said.

"Even so it seems like, Master has begun to be able to do it."

"Really, Shima!"

"Right Master, it's just that the Master still has to practice!"

"You mock me or what Shima."

"Ahahah! I didn't expect, Partner! you were even teased by the frogs."

"Urusai you Taiga, if you know how difficult it is. You will definitely give up!"

"Really, can you give up from a dream of becoming a Maou?"

I was silent because I knew what Taiga meant.

"Tch, Damn! You always make me get hit by a checkmate, Taiga."

"That's great, so Partner! What do you think is the hard part."

"Hm, When the natural energy comes in, I feel I can't balance it."

Then Saku tells.

"When controlling Sage Mode what is needed is quiet, focused, and relaxed. Then you will enter in Sage Mode."

OK! if that's the way it is, I'm ready to do it again. center the mind feel the energy. I felt great energy coming into my body, and it was shocking at that point. When another part of my body sucked back.

* Pletak *

"Damnit! can you give a signal when you do it, Saku!"

"If I give a signal. You will immediately become a rock, do you want it to happen, Master?"

I think it's true too. why is this so hard, even though yesterday I have been practicing totally. but there is still no progress.

"Okay then, Saku."

Shima then asks.

"Master! How do you feels that you have been up to 4 days, and still can't do it. Even though in my estimation, Master should be able to do it in 1 day. Because the master doesn't have magic at all. It makes easier to control the senjutsu frog."

I was shocked by Shima's words, indeed having magic had an influence in overcoming the frog senjutsu then she continued.

"Frog senjutsu is different from senjutsu nekotama, nekotama energy is just like us. It's just that when it becomes nekotama, the senjutsu energy is broken, which is black and white."

"Then what is the difference between black and white, Shima?"

"Black Nekotama has strong magic abilities, and speed in regenerating his senjutsu energy. Whereas white nekotama tends to have strong body abilities, and energy power to restore a person's body stability. If these two forces combine then their abilities are very strong."

Then I think what the difference is, with senjutsu frogs and why magic affects.

"Where is the difference between senjutsu frog and nekotama, Shima?"

"They are able to control senjutsu because they have been determined by character, white for physical and black for magic. If we are frogs ..."

"I know Shima, if frogs are magic and physical. That's why if people who master magic, it will be a little difficult because their energy will overlap with each other, right?"

"Exactly your answer, Master."

"Alright! I'll try again then."

Focus your mind feeling the energy going into your body, I feel my body is filled with great energy but I have to relax. I have been practicing with great attention, then I feel that energy accumulates in my solar plexus. Then went up to my foreheads, and my eyes seemed to throb after I opened my eyes

"Master ... You did it, you have become a sage!"

"Is that true, Saku, Shima?"

Both of them nodded at my question.

"What is this feeling, this is what is called sage mode. Now I can feel this room filled with abundant natural energy."

"Finally you understand why here is a good place to practice senjutsu, master!"

So, this room is an abundant room filled with senjutsu energy. No wonder here I feel a lot of senjutsu energy.

"Will I easily enter this mode again?"

"In the case of sage mode when you successfully enter it, you will automatically be able to use it automatically again. It's just that there are certain conditions that must be done."

"And that condition, what is Shima?"

"Why does the Master have to absorb his own natural energy, does the Master know the purpose of this training?"

I got the questions from Sima, of course I didn't know, and just shook my head and didn't understand.

"What is the purpose of this training, Shima?"

Then she answered.

"By absorbing your own natural energy, your physical energy automatically resonates directly with natural energy. And that will make it easier for us to give you direct energy."

I don't even understand what she said.

"Please explain more easily, Shima!"

"Alright like this, energy and magic aura are contents, and the master's body is a place for both of them now you understand, Master!"

"ok I understand, then what's the difference between sage mode and senjutsu energy?"

"Senjutsu is pure energy, and to accommodate it is needed an appropriate container so that the energy can be used. The purpose of this training is to make the body of the master, the container for pure senjutsu energy."

"I understand now, thank you Shima!"

Then suddenly she said.

"Don't be happy, Master, are there still things you should know?"

"What is that, Shima?"

"The time to use sage mode is limited, with how much body capacity and practice in mastering it. The more often trained, the faster it will be filled, and the longer the time limit for its use."

"That means if I fight alone I don't have the chance to become a sage mode, if it works even then there is still a time limit for its use huh?"

"That's right, master!"

I am frustrated to make it mean, I will not help when fighting. because when I gather energy I will shut up and that, is when my body is easily attacked by the enemy.

"Neh, is there a way that I can enter sage mode quickly?"

Then Saku opens the sound.

"Take it easy, when you need natural energy, you just have talk to us to give you senjutsu energy, and you directly enter sage mode."

I was more confused to hear Saku words, then asked.

"If that's the case, why should I enter Sage mode by doing a method like this."

"Listen master! The purpose of this 4-day training is to make the master's body be able to hold senjutsu energy well, because if at the first time you directly energize us, you will automatically become a stone."

Oh so that's how it is, if the first time I immediately received energy from them. The body that at the beginning had not been touched by senjutsu energy must be immediately overloaded, and immediately became a frog and petrified.

But because I practiced entering the sage mode stage gradually, naturally my body gradually received the energy. And synchronized so I entered sage mode.

"I understand for your explanation, Saku and Shima thank you for wanting to help me mastered Sage mode. With this I have my own original strength, senjutsu frog.

"You're welcome Master!"

Answer both of them, you are a precious treasure after Taiga, God thank you for giving me a supporter so that I can continue my dream. Then suddenly a magic circle was in my ear

"Ikki's here"

"Ikki! Where are you now, the attack is ready to start quickly here!"

Damn I am serious about practicing, so I forget that today there is an Kokabiel ambush.

"Good kaichou, I'll go there by teleport."

"Great!"

"Saku! Shima! How long can this mode last?"

"It's only possible for five minutes."

"And that is your limit, Master! After that senjutsu energy can be replenished in 10 minutes of pause, possibly in a day you can only enter sage mode 3 times."

"Is the time limit and pause able to be trimmed?"

"For a period of pause it cannot, it is the limit for your body preparing to receive senjutsu energy again, but for a long time you are in sage mode can be developed. And the limit of entering sage mode can also be added if you practice often and often use sage mode."

"Arigatou! Saku, Shima."

So my limit is 5 minutes, then only 3 times I am able to enter sage mode in a day for now. But what is troublesome is that the 10-minute time lag cannot be trimmed, if I get hit in the pause, I'll finish.

"I'll go first, Teleport!"

And when I cut it, this chapter 13

Here! I make Ikki to mastered the frog Sage Mode, because later the power of the Ikki is only frog mode sage, Armor of the Taiga, and maybe there are other additions. Anyway, please follow Ikki's progress. Alright thank you for those of you who are still faithful waiting for my fiction.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.

Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa nee


	14. Chapter 14

Disc: Highschool DxD is not mine

Author: Yura, Tomoe, Bennia, and Saji

Rating: K +

Chapter 14 before the attack begins

The view behind the school is a sight that cannot be missed by anyone, because behind the school there is a vast stretch of land where there are various types of flowers. This is the event before the attack was carried out

Yura side

"Haah"

That's my shout when I hit the wood for my fist training, I often practice my fist in the afternoon here. Honestly, I only have a physical body and magic enhances strength as my strength, even though I'm still luckier than the new pawn. Kurogane Ikki is his name and he can only issue a knuckle sacred gear in his hand, Kaichou once said that the sacred gear was only artificial rather than the original. It means that the sacred gear is only a duplicate of the original sacred gear, because the original Kurogane Ikki didn't have any power after becoming a demon.

"It turns out there are people who are more fortunate than me."

That's the sentence that slid from my mouth because it turns out, sometimes I feel in this world that I'm the only one who suffers, but in fact there are still many who are under me.

"Ara Yura-chan is training right?"

The voice came from Bennia, a woman who had gold-colored eyes and a dark purple mane asked me, even though she had often seen me practice every day.

"You already know, even asking, baseless."

"Haai Yura chan keep up the spirit huh."

That's the greeting from my other best friend, Tomoe Meguri, a woman who has iris brown and brown mane, smiling happily encouraging me.

"If you want to make fun of me, it's better to just go home."

I say that because they come here every day, and only say that. as if laughing at me who kept doing the exercises so I was strong.

"Hey, we're just encouraging you to be more active in training."

"That's right why do you think we laugh at you Yura-chan."

Bennia said something like that by furrowing her lips, and held her hand over her chest. Tomoe answered that with a tone as if he was guilty of discouraging me. I was surprised by the words of the two of them, apparently behind those who always shouted at me, I thought it was just a joke for me, but in fact it was a form of their support for me. In order for me to be strong without unexpectedly a warm feeling perched on my heart, an unexplained feeling. But that feeling made it comfortable and warm and tears fell from my cheeks.

"Yu ... Yura chan what happened why did you cry, what I said earlier hurt you Forgive me if I hurt you."

"Are we disturbing your training?"

That was the word that came out of their mouth, after seeing me who suddenly let out tears.

"Arigatou ... hontouni arigatou, forgive me who turned out to be wrong all this time thinking that you mocked me because my strength is only this."

Then my two partners Tomoe and Bennia were a little surprised by my reaction, and immediately hugged me and said softly to me.

"Baka! There's no way we will laugh at the efforts made by you to protect Kaichou."

"Hm. You remember even Kaichou just wanted to accept Ikki who didn't have the magic and demonic aura in the slightest."

Then both of them said to me.

"So don't ever give up and think, if we will insult Yura-chan"

More tears fell from my eyelids, and I sank my face into their arms and muttered.

"Gomenasai ... hontouni gomenasai, I have been thinking badly of you, so I beg your pardon. And please help me be strong and keep an eye on me."

I felt they sobbed and nodded their heads at what I had said, after a while we were finally able to calm down and release hugs. Then Tomoe opened his voice with enthusiasm.

"Take it easy, we will definitely do it. We are friends and servants of Sona. And also why don't you just train with one of us, I think it's a good idea for the development of your practice. And to measure the extent of your training Yura-chan. "

I nodded my head at the advice my friend referred to.

"Okay! Even then if you don't mind, but I'm confused who will be my opponent among you."

Then Bennia looks at me intensely then says.

"I will be your opponent."

Oh, so the sharp gaze was directed at me, I'm sure interesting things will happen then I open the voice.

"Well if that doesn't bother you, Bennia-chan."

"Hn ... Besides, I want to see also the results of your training Yura-chan"

Then my friend Tomoe enthusiastically accompanied by a smile shouted.

"Then I will be the referee of this match, do you agree?"

When I heard the proposal both Bennia and I looked at each other, and nodded our heads to confirm that we agreed to the proposal.

Tomoe side

"Then I will be the referee of this match, do you agree?"

That was the proposal that I gave to my two friends who were in front of me, now they looked at each other and then nodded their heads to confirm the proposal from me.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll guide getting ready ... hajime"

I saw the two of them preparing a fight stance, Bennia took out the sword given by Fuku Kaichou to her. The sword is not sacred gear, it is an ordinary sword that is only stored in the magic of storage. Whereas Yura-chan prepared his fighting stance, accompanied by her [Enhance Strength] magic. Yura's magic is the magic he learned from Sona the same. because he also doesn't have sacred gear, so instead he uses [Enhance Strength] magic. This magic ability was to increase the user's physical abilities according to where he put the magic runes on, for now the magic runes were installed by Yura only on both his fists and body.

"I'm advancing Bennia-chan."

"I hope you don't disappoint Yura-chan."

After the opening sentence Yura pushed forward, with the fist enveloped in the magic rune about to hit Bennia. But that opening attack was able to be avoided by pulling aside his body position, and Yura's attack only hit the wind. then Bennia chan slashed horizontally towards Yura, but Yura was also able to avoid it by lowering his body so that the sword only cut the wind.

Actually Yura's specialty is defense, according to the type of piece that is rook. And Bennia's specialty is speed, because his piece is knight. So this is an exciting match that is tense because both have different characteristics, one is defense and the other is speed.

Both Yura and Bennia did not loosen their spirits, in this match Yura with fists and destructive power from his magic. And Bennia with an awesome sword and incision collided.

The attack maneuvers posted by Bennia are well served by Yura so far. I think the results of the exercise if your body shows results Yura, damn because of the show from this match I was also a little tense and carried away.

This time Yura punched his stomach from Bennia, and made her slightly dragged backward. I was a little surprised that Bennia was hit, but that didn't make Bennia deterrent. She prepared a Stance, now she drew his sword forward. A sharp gaze was directed at Yura. Don't let this be it.

"It turns out you were able to make me hit, I think you have developed enough Yura. Alright I will defeat you with my special attack."

"Special attack?"

That was the sentence that came out from the two of them, I was just surprised because I knew a little what was meant by that special attack. Bennia then said something.

[Samurai technique]

She then raised her sword above her head and held it tightly with both of his hands, his sword glowing blue as a result of training the concentration of his magic aura. And then she swung the sword towards Yura-chan by chanting.

[Ilai slash]

A blue shadow from Bennia-chan's results shot towards Yura-chan, but Yura-chan prepared to face the attack. Her crossed his fist in front of his chest while chanting

[Enhance Strength]

Then the fist gave off a green glow, she quickly struck the fist towards the ground and chanted.

[Green Stomb]

Then the green aura exploded around Yura in a circle, and made Bennia-chan's slash hold back. But it was still unable to make the aura disappear, the result was that Yura-chan's arm was hit by the attack from the samurai Bennia-chan technique. Because when Yura-chan realized the attack didn't disappear. He immediately jumped sideways, but the speed of the technique was faster than Yura-chan's movements. And that made his arm scratched, lucky enough to be amazed by both of them in this match. I was a little excited to watch it.

Bennia side

[Ilai slash]

A blue shadow from my slash shot towards Yura-chan, but Yura-chan prepared to face my attack, Her crossed his fist in front of his chest while chanting.

[Enhance Strength]

Then the fist gave off a green glow, she quickly struck the fist towards the ground and chanted.

[Green Stomb]

Then a green aura exploded around Yura, forming a circle and making my slash hold back. But it still wasn't able to make the aura disappear, the result was that Yura-chan's arm was hit by an attack from my samurai technique.

"The result is a series, I'm quite happy to see you able to make me serious Yura-chan."

She only put on a smile while holding the scratches on his arm, the result of my attack that her couldn't hold back and then opened his voice.

"That was a great technique, if I didn't hold it back with my [Enhance Strength: Green Stomb] I would definitely know Bennia-chan."

I smiled shyly responding to this greeting from my best friend, the reason I was absurdly responsible for wanting to defeat him. So let alone I use my special technique.

"Gomenasai I can't hold myself back, because you have developed so fast. And also your body movements are more agile and orderly, I am excited about defeating you."

"But don't try to kill me too."

"Haha gomen, next time I won't do it again."

I laughed at his complaint, then Tomoe opened the voice.

"Your Sugoi fight is exciting, I was even excited when I saw it. As if I was hypnotized from the two of you fighting, Yura chan dueled with me next time."

"I'll do it!"

Hm, it turned out that Tomoe was also excited about seeing our match, it was true that Yura-chan had developed well. The results of the exercise from his body are not in vain.

Then we rested after doing the sparring, and continued the conversation. It starts with the number of men in each of Sona's same groups and Rias, also about their strength, and so on. Without feeling the time passed already night. Then a magic circle appeared between us, and that was Fuku Kaichou then she opened the voice.

"All of you quickly get together, this is an order from Sona, because soon the attack on Kokabiel will begin. We must immediately make a kekkai protector."

"Good Fuku Kaichou!"

I and the others just said that, and obeyed the orders of the Fuku Kaichou. Then we went using teleport.

Saji side.

Here I gather precisely in front of the academy kuoh, We 5 people gather after getting a call from Sona Kaichou. Here I am, Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai, Nimura Ruruko, and finally Sona Kaichou gathered to wait for our other group members. Then suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of Us, and they were Fuku Kaichou, Yura, Bennia, and Tomoe. I suddenly thought of one other friend of mine, He was a man I also asked Sona Kaichou.

"Ano Kaichou from earlier I didn't see Ikki, where did he go, what did he do so he didn't come here?"

Then kaichou looked at me who asked her about the whereabouts of my friend. Naturally, as a fellow member, he should also be present at such a critical time. If He doesn't come I'll hit that annoying head. then kaichou said.

"We'd better just make Kekkai fast! Rias's group is already preparing to face the enemy that is coming soon!"

That's the thing that was said by Kaichou after listening to my question, of course I was a little suspicious why she did not mention Ikki's existence. Even though I asked her clearly, then I asked again.

"Kaichou where is Ikki?"

"Yeah that's right, where is Ikki?"

Ruruko asked me the same thing, Kaichou looked at me once more followed by staring around the group. Then she closed his eyes and sharply glanced out of the eye and said.

"All of you already know, if Ikki doesn't have any magic energy, I did intentionally not call him. Because it will only make you jealous because later He won't help make kekkai."

I was surprised that Kaichou had deliberately not called Ikki out of fear that he would be troublesome, but didn't she say that he would not regret recruiting Ikki. Especially recently she also seemed to enjoy the school atmosphere rather than before. Then I ask her.

"Kaichou, what does this mean, why don't you call Ikki here?

She also said firmly.

"Didn't I say it wasn't needed, Ikki san couldn't use magic so—"

"So you're afraid that Ikki, will only show the weakness of our group In front of your rival group?"

I said that from my mouth because I didn't understand what Kaichou meant. Prohibiting Ikki from coming here, suddenly Kaichou's face turned into a shock. Hearing my words. Then she opened the voice.

"That's not what it means, I just don't want him to feel less useful at a time like this."

I spoke again.

"DON'T JOKE KAICHOU !, precisely if he is not here, and he does not help, it hurts him know."

"Saji!"

"Gen chan!"

That was the sound that came out of my mouth, Ruruko and Yura also flinched a little when I said that. Maybe because this time I felt something strange was blocking my heart right now.

"But Ikki don't using-"

"Using magic right. Plus he doesn't have a demonic aura at all. Listen Kaichou! If I become him, I will definitely be hurt if I hear you guys try but I don't help. I know my friend is a weak person, and he realizes He is weak but he has dreams, that is to be a Maou and promise to realize your dreams too, then you also believe that he will reach his dream, right, Kaichou, so why don't you call him "

The feeling that was blocking me in my heart was released, whether that feeling arrived at kaichou or not but I also added.

"I will be very embarrassed, if I take this great opportunity myself. Kaichou! Me and He are already friends, even we promised to be the backbone of this group. So please! Please call my friend here."

"Yeah that's right, please call Ikki here too."

"Even though he is weak, he is our group too. So please kaichou call Ikki here."

That was my request to Kaichou, so far I have never been strict on anything. But at that time I and He had promised, would be a male duo who would become the backbone of the sitri group. So I won't let him not join. Yura and Ruruko spoke up as if representing the girls in our group, then the look on Kaichou's face turned his eyes widened as if he saw something unexpected from me. Then he smiled a little and said.

"Saji, your has changed a lot."

I don't know what those words mean.

"What changed Kaichou, my feelings haven't changed one bit?"

"Nothing, alright I'll call him soon."

She then activated communication magic in her ears, and before long there was a voice.

"Moshi Ikki here?"

Then kaichou answers.

"Ikki where are you now, quickly come here the attack will begin!"

Then Ikki answered.

"Alright, I'll be right there by teleport!"

"Great!"

She ended his conversation with Ikki, then she looked at us all with firm eyes and opened his voice.

"Soon he will come here by teleporting! All right, now it's time for us to prepare to make kekkai protectors around the school."

"Ha'i kaichou!"

That is our answer. I'm happy because Kaichou is back like his usual self, your words are indeed effective Ikki. That promise is what makes me become like this, I think your presence here is a little making me able to move forward and act more precisely. Because it's here soon and show your calm and ambitious face to that friend.

Saa Minna, this is Chapter 14, because this is a flashback from the Sona group before the attack. Here all the Sona groups are seen, except Ikki because he is practicing. And also this is a special chapter about all members of the Sona group, even though in the form of a flashback I hope you enjoy. And my thanks for those of you who still want to visit see my fiction.

Thank you very much for your patience waiting for this Fanfic to update and always support me.

Finally, allow this prayer to be remembered.

Oh, my God! Give this author the ability to continue working well and smoothly. And given happiness in this world and in the next world.

Okay, it's just as usual, as I always read, I want to be Maou, and follow the struggle of Akuma to reincarnate on a winding path to become a Maou in the future.

And if possible please give a review

Jaaa nee


End file.
